Any Road
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Collaboration sequel to Abbey Road! Normal everyday life turns hectic when Bridget, Dhani, and Lily, along with the other Beatle kids, get into teenage life full of love, angst, and other teenager stuff! Read and review. Collaboration. With NatashaPavlova! Drama/Friendship/Romance/Humor The Road Series: Book 2/3
1. Natasha: Im the man

George-

"Ok, so to record you flip this move that and then to make them fade pull all this down." I said, explaining the studio controls to my different year old daughter. She was put in charge of the kid's group, Flaming Pie. She blinked several times before she shook her head.

"OK, Dad, do it again this time slower." She said with cheeky expression. I sighed roughly And showed her all that again while Dhani strummed on his guitar and Prudence tuned the bass she'd brought over. They were standing facing each other and I was keeping a close eye on them. They were getting very chummy recently. Julian and Bridget were talking and flirting with one another while Joey laughed at them from the piano bench.

Once Lily seemed able to use the controls the group started on a song that Dhani and Julian wrote together. Julian had lead vocals and Dhani and Prudence sang back up together. I thought they meshed very well together. They'd nearly finished up a complete recording of the song when all the girls came in laughing loudly with the other lads being dragged along into the room. They kids stopped playing and Julian groaned and he threw his drum stick at John with a glare. Bridget giggled and Julian waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Mum, we're trying to record!" Dhani complained slumping his shoulders. Prudence giggled that time. I narrowed my eyes at him when he grinned at her.

"Well I'm sorry, son, but Aunt Ivy has something to say!" Teddy said as Vera ran in and climbed up in my lap. Oh by the way, She's mine and Teddy's youngest at five.

"Hee hee, hi Daddy." She giggled. I kissed her cheek and hugged her into my chest as we all turned out attention to Ivy. She cleared her throat before she smiled.

"So, Richie and I are gonna have another baby!" She said calmly. Ringo looked at if he wasn't comprehending this.

"We-we are?" He asked slowly. Ivy nodded and Bridget laughed like it was a joke.

"Hahaha, funny mom!" She said. Parkin stood up from his seat, where he was drawing and listening to the music that was playing, and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not joking, Bridget!" Ivy said crossing her arms over her chest. Ringo suddenly grinned and kissed her.

"Ivy that brilliant!" He exclaimed. All the congratulations started and I hugged ivy quickly before Vera decided she didn't like the noise. She tried to hide, but it didn't really work while I was holding her. I put her down and she ran and hid behind Dhani, her buddy.

Ivy was hugging Teddy when they were all agreed out to celebrate somewhere else so the kids could finish their song.

"Dad can you show me how to make it fade again?" Lily asked. I nodded and pulled some of the sliders down. She tried it while Dhani was singing a fun groom to Vera into the Mic. She was laughing hard at him and I saw Lily roll her eye and giggle. She tried the switches like I had done it, but her hands we're too small. She groaned in frustration before she called Parkin over.

He had big enough hands and he was put in charge of adding out the song. He only laughed and did what he was told as the band started the song again. Once it was nice and recorded, Lily replayed it and they listened to it. They liked it and cheered when it ended.

"Nice job on the fading bit, Wils," Dhani said giving a thumbs up to his twin. Parkin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It was all Parkin, Dhani," she laughed.

"Hand probably wasn't big enough." Dhani mumbled. I laughed loudly and Dhani giggled as Lily pouted.

"Daddy, can we go and eat some ice cream?" Vera asked randomly. I laughed as she took my hand. She looked nothing like me and she look nothing like Teddy. We weren't sure who she looked like out of our families, but she sure was cute. Her big blue eyes sparkled with hope as her blond hair fell in her face, "Mummy said we would eat some after dinner and soon I have to go to bed and I wanna eat the yummy polka dot ice cream!" I frowned.

"Polka dot?" I asked. Vera nodded and pulled me out of the music room and into the kitchen. She pulled a chair up to the refrigerator and she opened the freezer. She pointed to the vanilla and chocolate chip ice cream. I laughed and got it out with a big bowl and two spoons. I scooped some out and I sat down on the floor. Vera sat across from me and took a spoon. This was our usual drill for eating ice cream. I took a bite of it and she giggled as I pretended it was the best thing I ever tasted.

"You're silly," she giggled at me. I laughed and scooped up another bite and I offered it to her. She ate the bite and I watched her eat it before she got some ice cream on her own spoon and offered me a bite. I laughed at her as Teddy walked in with Bailey and Cynthia.  
"Well aren't you two cute!" Cynthia exclaimed as I took the bite Vera offered me. Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Yes they sit on the floor and share ice cream for fifteen minutes before Vera gets a bath and then goes to bed." She said. I made a face at her for mocking me and Vera got up and turned around. She sat down in my lap and picked up the bowl. I helped her hold it as we ate our ice cream, ignoring the girls who were talking and cleaning up the kitchen. When the bowl was empty, Vera dropped her spoon in it and I did the same. She sighed and rubbed her tummy.

"That was yummy," she sighed, "Now what?" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her middle. I poked her tummy and she giggled as Lily and Prudence walked in giggling like the girls they were.

"But I'm sure he does, Pru!" Lily laughed, "He's just...shy with girls!"

"Do I count as that to him any more?" She giggled. I frowned and looked at Lily as she took the empty bowl out if Vera's lap.

"How was the polka dot ice cream?" She asked. Vera sighed, sounding sad it was all gone.

"It was good," she said, "Mummy can we get a new flavor next time?" Teddy looked at her and laughed before she grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I wiped Vera's face and she scrunched up her nose.

"Maybe we'll get a new kind next time," Teddy responded picking up the little girl out of my lap, "And, Prudence of course he thinks of you as a girl. Lily is right. He's just shy."

"Oh sure he is, but not with Prudence," I said washing the rest of the dishes for Teddy while she pulled Vera out of her sticky clothes.

"Why not dad?" Lily asked eating a bowl of ice cream of her own.

"He's know her his whole life practically! You've been best friends since Prudence was an infant practically!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but if he likes her and wants to ask her out then he'd get nervous!" Test said laughing at me and my view on the matter, "Even you got nervous when you asked me out for the first time!"

"That's because it was right after I kissed you and Ringo and Ivy ruined it!" I said remembering that first kiss on the couch at EMI.

"Well either way!" Lily said. Prudence looked totally lost an I laughed.

"He likes you, love," I said, drying the dishes and handing them one by one to Lily so she could put them away, "He'll ask you out eventually."

"Right and if he doesn't," Teddy said shrugging as Vera shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, "You can always ask him out." Prudence laughed as Dhani walked in.

"Ask who out? Is there anymore polka dot ice cream or did the pit eat it all?" He asked gesturing to his little sister. He poked her nose and she heeheed at him.

"A guy that Prudence likes," Teddy said like it was a casual thing. It was obvious we'd been talking about Dhani, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, he actually looked slightly jealous, "Oh?" He asked getting a bowl of ice cream. She shrugged and they looked at each other for a minute.

"Well don't ask him out!" He said suddenly.

"And why not?" Prudence asked frowning.

"Well because!" He said shrugging as Vera tried to get him to share his ice cream with him. He swatted her away, but she kept coming back.

"Because why?" Prudence asked leaning on her elbows against the counter.

"Because, he might already be thinking about it." He said casually, "Then you'll ruin his plan and he won't like you anymore." Vera opened her mouth as Dhani got another bit of ice cream, thinking she was gonna get one this time. He giggled and quickly ate the bite making her frown.

"I'll keep that in mind," prudence mumbled as Cynthia pulled Prudence out of the room to go home. She quickly kissed Dhani on the cheek, making him blush before she left.

"Dhani please give me a bite!" Vera said with a huff. I laughed at her and rolled my eyes.

"But didn't you already share with Daddy?" Dhani asked giving up a bite anyway. She smiled and kissed his cheek before Teddy carried her out of the room for a bath. I rolled my eyes and clapped Dhani on the shoulder and I kissed Lily on the cheek before going to bed myself. I was tired. It had been a big day. 


	2. Me: On the Flaming Pie

This is chapter 2!

* * *

Parkin-  
I looked at my lanky figure and decided I was hungry. I've been called a bottomless pit, but I'm just really hungry...all the time. I walked down the staircase and turned to walk to the kitchen when Bridget slid down the rail, and right into me. She landed on me. I scrunched my nose, and shoved her off.

"WHAT A WIPE OUT!" She yelled from the floor. I cocked an eyebrow, and walked in the kitchen to see Mum in Dad's lap. I walked in with Bridget following.

"GOSH PEOPLE! GET A ROOM!" Bridget said covering her eyes. I ignored her, and got out a bowl, chocolate cereal, and the milk. I fixed my cereal, and ate standing against the counter. I put my bowl in the sink, and went back to my room. I sat on my bed, and lay back in the pillow. Next thing I knew it was 4 in the afternoon. I moaned, and rolled over. I knew I had to get up now. I stood, and walked over to the door, and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, we're going to the Harrison's, you wanna come?" Bridget asked. She was always trying to get me to do social stuff. But I went anyway. While we were there the other teens decided to try to be a musical group. "Flaming Pie" they called themselves. They tried to include me, but I said no.

"Please?" They asked.

"No, I can't play anythin but the guitar, and you are over abounding with them." I said.

"Good point," Dhani said, "We've already got three. You can't sing can you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, never really tried." I stated.

"Oh, well, once you've tried let us know!" Prudence said in a kind tone. I nodded.

"We have written a song," Julian said looking mainly at Bridget, "Me, and Dhani that is!" He looked away.

"Well, show us!" Everyone else said. I sat near the back, doodling. They played the song through, and they tweaked a little here, and there.

"Dad has a recording booth, and loads of instruments!" Lily suggested.

"Cool!" everyone said, they all left the room, and filed into the other room.

"Come on then Pumpkinhead," Bridget said, as she pulled me by the hand. I again sat in the back and doodled away as George showed Lily how to control the sliders on the editing board. Suddenly I heard Lily call me.

"Do this for me," she showed which sliders to move. I did it on her signals.

"Great job on the fading!" Dhani said to Lily, she told him it was me. I saw the adults scramble in the room about halfway through the second song. There was a thunking noise. Come to find out Julian threw his drum stick at the window of the booth. Mum said she was having a baby. And apparently Dad didn't know. I could tell. But if I was wrong I would've been calling her fat...and that wouldn't have blown over well. Everyone congratulated mum, and I went back to doodling. Just then a little rhyme came into my head.

**What will you do when you get lonely**  
**No one is waiting by your side?**  
**You've been running and hiding much too long**  
**You know it's just your foolish pride**

I paused, and wrote it down. As all the adults filed out of the room and I followed. We soon left, and went back home.

"Parkin?" Mum called, "Are you alright? You seem different lately," I shook my head.

"Still the same old Parkin, Mum," I said as I walked up the stairs. I went in my room and picked up my only guitar not in Bridget's room. I strummed a few chords, and hummed to myself. I added the words I had written out.

'It needs more,' I thought to myself. I thought and thought until I came up with a whole new set of words.

**Dun da, you got me on my knees**  
**Dun da, I'm begging darlin' please**  
**Dun da, darling won't you ease my worried mind?**

**Tried to give you consolation**  
**Your old man let you down**  
**Like a fool, I fell in love with you**  
**You turned my whole world upside down**

**Dun da, you got me on my knees**  
**Dun da, I'm begging darlin' please**  
**Dun da, darling won't you ease my worried mind?**

I paused again to think of something to put in place of "Dun da" nothing came to me. I looked at the clock, and decided it was time to go to bed. It was only 7:32, but I was tired. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas. I slept, and dreamt of a girl. She had green eyes,


	3. Natasha: I've just seen a face

So! What's up!? So this is Anyroad, written by me and Shorty! I love this! So some of this is a bit confusing, so, I'm going to explain some of it. So all the families and who belongs to who is... John and Cynthia have Julian and Prudence Lennon. The Starkey's are Ringo, Ivy, and the kids, Bridget, Parkin and the currently unborn baby. Then there's Paul with Bailey and their kids Joey and Michael. Then last but not least there is George and Teddy with the twins, Lily and Dhani and little Vera. That's the kids and who they belong to. Also, some of the songs in this story are not written by th original people because it's in an alternative universe if you remember correctly from the last story.

Lily-  
I was walking to The Starkey's house because I was bored and Bridget was bored, so we were gonna be bored together. I was taking the long way because it was a nice day and I was in a good mood.

Usually I didn't like taking walks. They seemed like a slight waist of time to me. I was always busy, but I was on a school break currently, therefore I had nothing to do. I hummed the song Dhani and Julian had written and sang last night. That was a good song and it was fun to watch the group record. I thought they all sounded good and I was thinking about how Parkin didn't want to be in the group. He always seemed separated from everybody else.

I was so busy thinking about Dhani and the group and then about Prudence an how worried she was about Dhani maybe not liking her when I crashes right into someone, knocking me down on the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A guy said quickly, helping me up off the ground and dusting me off.

"Oh, it's OK, I have a brothers and a hyper little sister." I said joking. The guy laughed and I noticed his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"Me too!" He said. We both started to walk in the direction of Bridget's house, "Except I'm sure I have more than you."

"Oh and how can you be sure?" I smirked.

"I have four brother's and a sister." He said smirking back. I laughed.

"Yep, you win." I said smiling, "I only have one twin brother and a little sister."

"Well that sound a whole lot better then have five other siblings,"

"Oh well I have lots of close friends and cousins that I see quite a bit so it's close enough." I shrugged. The guy shrugged back at me and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm Lily by the way, Lily Harrison."

"Well hello lovely Lily," he said smiling at me, "I'm William." I nodded and felt myself blush a little. Did he just call me lovely? I found we'd found our way to Bridget's house and said goodbye to William before I went into Bridget's house. I was suddenly ambushed by Ivy.

"Who was that?" She asked suspiciously. I frowned and walked past her.

"I dunno He said he was called William." I said shrugging. Ivy followed me around as I took of my jacket.

"William who?" Ivy asked narrowing her eyes at me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know! He just said he was William." I said finding this a dumb conversation. "Why does it matter?"

"Why was he with you?" Ivy asked ignoring my question.

"Because he knocked me down while I was on my way here and we just ended up walking together." I said rolling my eyes, "what does it matter?" Ivy just snarled comically and I went upstairs to Bridget's bedroom. As I passed Parkin's room I saw him asleep through his slightly ajar door. I rolled my eyes and i went on down the hall to Bridget's room. She was in there talking on the phone. I walked in and smiled. She smiled and waved before she got off the phone with Julian and occupied me. We didn't do much. We just talked and I for some reason couldn't stop thinking about this William I met walking over. He was extremely cute and he did apologize for knocking me down. He was sweet and nice and...I sighed sort of longingly and Bridget giggled.

"Who are you thinking about?" She asked slyly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Just this guy I ran into on the way over here." I shrugged, "He's called William and he's so cute!" I gushed unexpectedly. Bridget laughed and she pushed me for more about him, but I didn't know about him, so I just told her what he looked like.

"He was taller than me and he had blue eyes and a cute smile and he called me lovely Lily." I giggled, blushing lightly. Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Well it seems lovely Lily has a crush on someone!" Bridget sang, before she rolled her eyes, "Its about dang time." I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the clock that was one her wall. It was getting late, and I figured I better be going home. I said goodbye to Bridget and left, walking home quickly in the twilight.

When I got there, Dhani was holding Vera in his arms on the couch while Dad spoke to him. They were talking about some guitar riff. I had no interest in this so I went to the kitchen to find mum. She was cooking dinner and humming some song.

"Hi mum," I said pulling myself up on the counter. She smiled at me as she poured noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" She asked, sounding somewhat content and happy with life in general.

"I went to Bridget's," I shrugged, "Any news on the Dhani and Prudence thing yet?" My mother scoffed and rolled her eyes as she put some garlic toast in the oven.

"Are you kidding?" She asked rolling her eyes, "They were in the same room alone all afternoon and all they did was talk."

"Well what did they talk about?" I laughed. Mum shrugged and licked her fingers after she managed to get sauce on them.

"I dunno, Daddy was the one spying on them." She said. I laughed and shook my head. I was in a very good mood this evening. Mum noticed.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked leaning back against the counter across from me. I shrugged.

"I dunno," I sang coyly. She giggled at me and patted my knee.

"Me either..." She responded.

"So, I met this boy," I said slowly, cutting the act of not knowing what she was talking about, "he's called William and he's so cute!" Mum rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?"She asked frowning lightly. I shrugged.

"I've never seen him before." I said smiling madly, "But he knocked me down when I was on my way to Bridget's house and he walked me the rest of the way."

"That was nice of him," mum said stirring the noodles into the red spaghetti sauce. I agreed and got out plates and bowls for the table, "can you put a salad together quick?" I nodded and got out a giant bowl.

"He called me lovely Lily." I said giggling. My mother stopped what she was doing and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh he did, did he?" She asked before she swatted my shoulder, "looks like you found yourself a nice boy, hmm?" I laughed and got out the salad dressing from the fridge.

"I doubt seriously, I'll ever see him again." I said as Mum got out silverware. She shrugged and gave me one of those looks that told me you never know. Dad walked in suddenly with Vera clutching to his neck.

"Teddy, there's something we gotta talk about." He said. Mum nodded and took Vera from him, walking over to the kitchen as she answered.

"Well then lets do it over dinner, hmm?" She asked setting Vera in her booster seat, "It was Vera's pick tonight." Dhani came in and sat down next to her. He nodded and sat down at the head next to Dhani and I ran to the last seat next to him.

"Dibs on the seat next to Daddy!" I said plopping down. Mum made a face and sat down in the last seat across from Vera.

"Ok, what is it love?" Mum asked as She served herself some spaghetti. She passed the steaming bowl to me and I kept my attention n him as I fixed my plate.

"Well, I've asked Eric Clapton to help me with a guitar riff on a song of mine." He said sounding uneasy. Mum nodded and helped Vera pour salad dressing on her salad.

"Ok, is that all?" She asked looking at him. Dad shook his head slowly.

"I invited him and his wife and kids over for dinner on Friday night." He said gently. I dint think he was saying everything he meant. Mum find seem to understand why this was such a big deal.

"Ok, It's Lily's pick that night, so pick something good." Mum said winking at me.

"Teddy, there's something you aren't gonna like about his wife." Dad said wincing, waiting for mum to explode. Mum merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Well who is she?" Mum asked picking up her drink and taking a sip.

"Um well she's um," dad cleared his throat nervously and he scratched his cheek awkwardly, "She's Pattie Boyd."

And then Mum went ballistic. Who is this Pattie Boyd and what did she do to make my mother hate her?


	4. Me: Drive my car

- Ivy  
Once again, my family is sleeping in random positions in random places of the house. I sighed, and walked down the hall. I looked in Parkin's room. Parkin was always sleeping. Then I walked into the library. There was Bridget. Asleep with a book in her hand. I decided to go into the living room, and see Ringo. And there he was. Asleep, curled up in a ball on the couch.

'Gosh,' I thought to myself, 'There need to be more people around here!' I looked down, 'Oh, wait! I'm working on that!' I thought. I groaned. I couldn't wait til my first doctor's appointment! They were gonna let me have an ultrasound. I sat down at the end of the couch, and looked at Ringo. I wished I could sleep during the day, and sleep through the night. I kissed his head, and went to make dinner. It was only 4, but Roast beef is best when slowly cooked for 2 hours. I put it in the oven, and went to clean something. When I returned from cleaning stuff I saw Ringo he was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Good afternoon," I said walking over and sitting on his lap.

"Hi," he said looking me in the eye, "How long was I out?" He asked.

"Long enough!" I said looking back at him. He nodded.

"So, what do I smell?" He asked, putting his arms around me.

"Roast beef," I said. He nodded. I put my head on his shoulder, "We've been married for 15 years," I said, not really believing it myself.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"It seems like it was only a few months ago we were signing the papers, what happened?" I asked.

"We got old." Ringo said.

"Obviously not too old! I'm pregnant!" I laughed, "And you just called me old!" I hit his shoulder.

"Ow, and I like that you're old!" He said kissing my lips. I smiled, and got up, "Where're you off to then?" He asked standing up.

"You'll have to come with me to find out!" I smiled, and walked away. He was following me a few minutes after I left. We walked into a random spare living room. I picked up a newspaper.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I think we should move!" I admitted.

"What?" He asked.

«^»

JOEY

"I KNOW!" I yelled after Frank (Paul {Mr. FRANKowitz} McCartney), told me to brake. I was learning to drive.

"Slow down," he said.

"I KNOW!" I said, "Stop! I know how to drive, where to break, and where to turn my blinker on! Please, let me drive!" I shouted.

"Gosh! Harsh much?" He mumbled.

"WELL!" I yelled again. We drove, down Abbey Road, and stopped for Frank to grab something at the studio. So, there I was, waiting, and being bored. When suddenly there was a tap upon my window. I yawned as if I had been as if I had been asleep. There stood a guy, not too much older than me. He ha brown eyes, and blonde hair. I gasped at his beauty. He was truly striking. I let the window down.

"Yes?"'I asked.

"Hey, could I get a ride? I broke my bike, and you seem as the trusting kind," he said. The way he looked me in the eye while he spoke made me think he was trustworthy.

"Sure, but you're gonna have to wait for my...er, Dad to come back." I said.

"Sure, I'll just get on the back then!" He said. As he climbed in, he smiled, "I'm Thomas, by the way, and you are?" He asked.

"Joey," was all I could muster. Just then Frank walked out.

"Alright Joey, let's go get something to eat," he said, climbing in the car with a large case.

"Frankowitz, did you realize we have someone in the back seat?" I said, he looked, "Yeah, so where to?" I asked.

"You know where Eric Clapton lives?" He asked, I nodded, "Well just pull up at the front gate," he said.

"You sure?" Frank asked, "He doesn't take auditions," Frank warned. Thomas just nodded, and I pulled out. Frank was too busy staring at Thomas, to yell at me for rolling through a stop sign. I made it there, and pulled off the the side.

"Here," I said. He thanked us, and leaned over the window.

"Your dad looked at me the entire time," he whispered, "and I know your name is McCartney." He chuckled. He walked over to the gate, and put the code in expertly. As he walked in he smiled back at me. That was the first time I met Thomas. 


	5. Natasha: Rock and Roll Heart

Dhani's POV-

"Hurry up, hurry up, c'mon!" My Mother was yelling at the food to cook faster. I sighed and shook my head as I watched her.

"Mum, it's gonna take the same amount of time to cook as it usually does." I said seriously, "Yelling at it isn't gonna help."

"Well, Dhani, I'm running behind. I still have to finish this _and _I have to get Vera dressed." Mum responded with a huff.

"I thought Lily was helping her." I said. Mum merely sighed. She'd clearly forgotten.

"Right, I knew that." She mumbled under her breath. She stirred the pot of gravy and then the rice she wax making before she turned to me and grimaced, "Dhani go and change your shirt! That one's got a stain! Look!" She pointed to the front of my blue button up shirt. I looked down and scowled.

"How'd that get there?" I asked making a face. Mum just turned me to the door and she shoved me out of the kitchen to change.

I hurried into my room and I pulled my shirt off as Vera came running in with Lily behind her.

"Vera, mummy says you have to put your shoes on!" Lily pleaded as Vera climbed up on my bed and started to jump.

"But I'm not going anywhere." She reasoned, "I don't wear shoes if I'm staying home." She giggled to herself as she kicked my pillows and fell down on her bottom. I laughed and scooped her up.

"Vera, you have to wear shoes tonight. We have special people coming over and Mummy's losing her mind." I said with a funny smile, "So, to save Mummy some trouble, let Lily help you into your shoes, OK?" Vera rolled her blue eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She sighed. I set her don't on my bed and Lily put her shoes on her. I still didn't have a shirt to wear. I'd gotten one out of my drawers and I was about to slid it on when I heard my name.

"Dhani answer the door!" Dad yelled from down the hall. I shook my head and hurried out of my room, still shirtless. I made it to the door and I opened it just as Mum came out of the kitchen.

"No, Dhani don't!" She yelled as I pulled open the door.

It was Prudence. Her eyes got wide as she looked at me and I frowned. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side. Then I remembered the shirt in my hand.

"Oh, sorry," I said sliding it up over my shoulders. I buttoned it up quickly and looked back at my Mother, who seemed about to faint. Of course there was the possibility of me opening the front door to Eric Clapton and his family without a shirt on, but it was only Prudence.

"What can I do for you Pru?" I asked drawing her out of her slight dazed expression. She shook her head.

"Oh, um, nothing, I'm bored and I figured I'd come over." She said shrugging. I nodded and then frowned. I shook my head.

"Well, we're having people over for dinner and mum's going mad, so I don't think you should stay if you value your health." I said jokingly. Prudence laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah I forgot!" Prudence said, suddenly slapping herself in the forehead, "Eric Clapton and his gang are coming over." I nodded and giggled.

"Um, so we'll be kinda busy. I'll call you later if you want." I said. Prudence nodded and she touched my shoulder, pulling lint off my shirt.

"You look mice!" She complimented, "And I would like a call. You should tell me how all this goes, kay?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yep," I said. I pecked her cheek quickly with a quick goodbye before she left. I shut the door and turned to mum who was standing there staring at me.

"I can't believe you answered the door without a shirt on." She said finally. I shook my head and I left the front door. I sat on the couch, only to be shewed off by Dad who was straightening the pillows and cushions.

"Off," He scowled, "Can't you see I'm trying to clean here?" he slapped my shoulder and I frowned, feigning hurt.

"Oh Dad, I'm sure they won't care if a pillow is crooked on the couch." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, Dhani, mum said everything had to be perfect!" Dad said rolling his eyes back. I laughed as Vera ran in. She looked very pretty, but she didn't have her shoes on.

"I thought Lily was putting your shoes on." I said as she climbed up into my lap. She shrugged and sighed.

"I took them off." She said wiggling her toes. Lily had painted her nails a few days ago and they were still a light pink color. I laughed and poked her stomach.

"Well Mummy said you had to wear shoes, love." Dad said sitting down, "So go and get them. I'll help you put them on." Vera huffed and Dad gave her a stern look before she hopped up off my lap and ran off for her shoes.

The doorbell rang. Mum popped her head out of the kitchen and her eyes widened. I got up and opened the door, this time with a shirt on.

"Hello!" Eric Clapton said smiling kindly, "This is the Harrison residence, yes?" I nodded.

"Yes it is," I said as Dad walked up. He shook hands with Eric and they greeted one another.

"Please come in." he said. Eric stepping in, then his wife, Pattie. Next there was a crowd of kids. I raised my eyebrows as four boys followed Pattie and then a younger girl with a little boy in her arms came in last, "You've certainly got yourself a group, Eric!" Dad exclaimed as Vera ran in.

"Daddy I've got my...shoes..." She trailed off when she saw all the people. Her smile fell and she looked terrified. Dad chuckled and he picked her up.

"Good you've got your shoes," Dad said kissing her cheek, "Eric this is our youngest Vera. She's five."

"Oh, see Eric I told you they had one!" Pattie said taking the little boy from the younger girl, "This is Todd. He's six." Todd smiled at Vera and Dad put Vera down on the floor. Pattie put Todd down and they ran off to play.

"Right, so that's Todd, and who's everybody else?" Dad asked as mum walked in looking a bit flustered, better than she was before, "Oh this is my wife, Teddy." He said smiling at her. Mum smiled and shook hands with Eric and Pattie before I looked at all the kids. They were all boys except one. Tough break.

"Right, OK," Eric said clapping his hands together, "This is William-"

"Mum, do you know where my sweater...is" Lily walked in looking around the room, trailing when she saw everyone. She had the same expression Vera had, except hers look more out of embarrassment, "Um, Hiya."

"Right!" Dad said dragging me over to Lily, "These are the twins Lily and Dhani!" We waved and Lily smiled, suddenly looking happy. I frowned at her and found her staring at one of the boys. Protective brother mode kicked on as I looked at him. He was the one Eric was introducing.

"Good," Eric said starting to introduce his kids again, "Ok, well this is- Oh let me start with the oldest then, this is Thomas he's oldest at 18." He pulled forward a blond boy with brown eyes and shaggy hair. He waved and was then pushed aside, making him laugh slightly. "Next is William, who's 16 and then there's Eric at 15." Eric pointed to the first blond and then a guy who was slightly shorter and had light brown hair.

"Then there's Benjamin, who's 14, Layla who's 13 and Todd again at 6." Pattie said pointing in the general direction of the last three. The rest of us nodded and tried to keep up.

"OK, so Thomas, William, Eric, Benjamin, Layla, and Todd?" Mum asked pointing to all the wrong people.

Thomas shook his head and stepped forward, "Thomas," he said pointing to himself.

"William," William said doing the same. The line went down.

"Eric,"

"Benjamin,"

"Layla,"

"And the younger's Todd." Dad confirmed. Eric nodded and Pattie laughed.

"It's a lot I know." Pattie said laughing. We all nodded in agreement when something beeped in the oven.

"Oh that'll be dinner." Mum said turning around to go into the kitchen. She turned around suddenly, "George, where's Vera?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Dad laughed, "She's somewhere playing with Todd." He said shrugging. Mum nodded and rushed into the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll mind if I help?" Pattie asked gesturing to the kitchen. Dad bit his lip in thought.

"Sure!" I said smiling innocently, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it!" Dad's eyes got wide as the blond walked into the kitchen. Everyone suddenly scattered in the room. Layla, Thomas, and Eric (The son) all went and sat on the couch to talk amongst each other. William walked up to Lily and I was suddenly in a conversation with Benjamin while Dad spoke to Eric (The older).

LILY'S POV-

I could not believe this. William was Eric Clapton's son! This was huge! Although mum probably wasn't going to like it much since his Mother was Pattie Boyd. I didn't really understand why she didn't like her, but who knew sometimes with my Mother.

"So, do you believe that I have lots of siblings now?" William asked with e smirk on his face. I laughed and nodded.

"Looks like mostly brothers to me." I said grinning.

"Yeah, Layla's the only girl." he said giving a glance to his sister.

"Poor thing." I said sympathetically. William laughed.

"Well your brother is the only boy from what I can tell." He said, "How does he stand it?"

"Oh that's not hard at all." I said rolling my eyes, "Like I told you the other day, we've got cousins and friends that we grew up with. Half of them are boys."

"Ah, so not so difficult." William said chuckling.

"Yes, and we almost add up to you guys altogether I think." I joked. William pushed my shoulder gently.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we?" William said smiling. I giggled and Dhani suddenly walked up with a scowl that made him look a lot like Dad.

"Stop your flirting, Mum says its dinner time." He said rolling his eyes, "Would you happen to know where Vera got to?" I shook my head and I pulled William by the hand to the dining room where our big table was set up.

This should be a loud evening.


	6. Me: Leaving home

**Bridget**

"So, it was the dreaded one?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah, it was really intense! The entire time Dad, and Mr. Clapton were shoving their food down their throats, and Mom was giving Mrs. Clapton the evil eye! It was really loud too!" Lily whined. I smiled.

"At least you didn't find out you were moving out of the only house you've known!" I said flopping back on my bed.

"Wait, how far are we talkin?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Thats where Mom and Dad are now!" I said and I looked up at the ceiling. I saw the glow stars that stopped glowing by the time I turned 8. I looked around and saw my double sided Book Case. Where would I get another one of those?

"Well, Whatcha wanna do?" Lily asked mindlessly turning part of the bookshelf back and forth.

"You know my parents built me this little room to read in behind that case, right?" I asked. She spun the book case around as fast as it would go without braking. It was painted yellow, with flowers. She walked in, and I followed. I pulled the case shut, and it was rather dark.

"Is there any light? Or are you supposed to ruin your eyes in here?" She said with a smarty-pants tone. I rolled my eyes, and flipped a switch. Then all the lights around the room came on. She looked around, and looked through my book collection.

"Have you read all these?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, no one could EVER read that much!" I said. She shook her head, and tisked. She walked around and pulled the majority of my books off the case.

"All I have to do is read those 10, and I've read them all!" She said, scanning the shelf. She pulled one of the books off, "And I'll start with this one!" She said.

**IVY**

"Gosh, this place is too cramped." I said, trying to squeeze past one of the tables that was entirely too close to the wall.

"I know, but it looked bigger on the outside." Ringo said, helping me get through the tiny house, and back to the door. We walked out, and saw a realtor outside. She smiled a very perky smile.

"What can I help you with this _fiiine_ evening?" She asked. I looked at Ringo.

"Well," I started.

"Well, we were just lookin through this here house, and wanted to know how much it sold for." Ringo said in a fake accent.

"Why, isn't this a day to remember? Ringo Starr, and Mrs. Ivy Starkey!" She said, "This house isn't what you want!" She said, she took my hand and in return Ringo grabbed my other hand. The woman looked had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her waist looked to be around 2 in. thick She looked like Realtor Barbie! I looked back at Ringo in suspicion. I had seen this girl before!

"What did you say your name was?" I asked.

"Tiffany! Tiffany Green," Smiled that painted on smile again, and pulled us down the road a bit. She stopped in front of a slightly larger rundown building.

"It's a fix-er-up-er, but it'll do the job!" She said. I looked at it.

"No, sorry, I'm pregnant, and I get grumpy when I'm pregnant, I couldnt fix this place up! And all the power tools going! HA! GoodNight Vienna!" I said laughing.

"Hey, thats good, can I use that?" Ringo asked looking at me.

"You can use whatever you want," I said looking up at him.

"Good!" Tiffany said, "What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Well, a place where 6 people can live peacefully!" I said. Ringo looked at me.

"6?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, for your Mother if she comes! I dont want anyone to be uncomfortable! Especially me..." I said smiling, "Why else would we need 6?" I asked.

"Oh, I dont know! Thats why I asked!" He chuckled nervously. I wondered what he meant, but shrugged it off.

"So, 6? Well, then I have it!" She jumped up, and walked us even further down the road, "HERE!" She yelled it was a nice house. (Look on my Profile) This was the one.

Ringo looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you seem to like this house." He said, "And if you like it, I like it!" He kissed my head, and looked at Tiffany, "We'll take it," He smiled, and looked at me, now, to tell the kids."

**Parkin**

"We found a house!" Mum, and Dad said.

"Really?" I asked. They nodded. I was happy with the move, Bridget was taking it badly though. She looked Mum in the eye, and asked 'How could you do this?!" In a really whiney tone.

"Bridget, we will live closer to Julian! And cause John lives near the Claptons we will live near them too!" Dad yelled. So, this was gonna be interesting move.

"When are we leaving?" She asked. Mum looked at Dad.

"Well, we were thinking as soon as we can get packed." Dad answered. She slumped up the stairs, and into her room. Mum, and Dad looked at me.

"Are you mad too?" Mum asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I don't care..." I walked off into my room. I sat around, and began to assemble things with small parts. I might as well start packing. As I put my bass guitar in its case, I found a pick I hadn't seen in a while. It was red with white, and blue flecks of paint. Really it came blue, and I painted it every time I got bored with the color. Last I saw it it was red. I chuckled, and put it in my pocket. I began to place the rest of my guitars away when Dad came in.

"Hey," he said, putting a bunch of folded up boxes on my bed, "You sure you're not mad?" He asked looking me in the eye. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have some emotional attachments, but honestly, to me any change is good change!" I said, "I was kinda getting in a rut." I said, going back to my Fender. Dad looked at me, and I sighed, "What is it dad?" I wondered.

"Well, I thought you would be freaking out...not Bridget." He said.

"Why did you think that? When do I ever freak out over nothing?" I asked, "OH! And how large is this house? Could you stand on the opposite side of this house, call someone, and them hear you?" I asked.

"Yes, this one is big enough for 6." I said.

"Good, I'm glad we are moving to a smaller house! And thank you for not making it so small I'd have to share with Bridget." I smiled.

"Well, your Mum picked it!" He said, "I'm just glad she said no to any of them!" I chuckled, and returned to emptying my closet with the boxes Dad gave me.


	7. Natasha: I Wanna Be Your Man

Dhani's POV-

"We're moving," Parkin said suddenly. I blinked at him. He and Michael had come over to hang out because our sisters were bothering us with their giggles and girliness. Unfortunately, they'd followed us to my house, so we went to Tasha's Tasty Tarts; a cafe our parents used to go to before we were born. Vera insisted on coming along because Lily, Joey, and Bridget were being too loud. It was our normal hang out place.

"What do you mean you're moving?" Michael asked making a face. We both looked at Parkin as he sat there thinking about an answer. Our waitress, Jillian, came up with our orders. She put a kids meal of fish and chips down next to me for Vera and then three cheeseburgers and milkshakes for the rest of us.

"Hey Jillian!" Michael said smiling charmingly at the brunette. She smiled back at him as she put his order down in front of him.

"Hi Mike." she said sweetly, "Can I get you fellas anything else?" Vera raised her hand and waved it around. Jillian laughed as Vera stood up in the booth and gestured for Jillian to come over to her.

"You forgot my chocolate milk, Jilli!" She said in a loud whisper. Jillian giggled and nodded.

"Right!" She said ruffling the little girl's blond hair, "I'll be right back with that!" She smiled and Vera giggled before she sat back down next to me. She grinned up at me and I laughed.

"You're silly." I said as she leaned her head against my arm.

"Are you ever gonna ask her out?" Parkin asked. Parkin wasn't very talkative around lots of people, but around us (Me, and Michael mostly) he kept up a pretty good conversation. Michael rolled his eyes and took a drink of his chocolate milk shake.

"Why would I ask her out?" He asked laughing. I laughed and picked up my burger.

"Um, because you like her?" I asked frowning. Vera giggled and I looked down at her. She poked my side and giggled again.

"How do you know I like her?" Michel protested. Parkin and I laughed at him and he gave a Paul McCartney looking pout.

"You've only said hi to her six times, Mike." Parkin reasoned. Michael made a face at him and he ate his burger with an eyeroll. I laughed before I took a drink of my vanilla milkshake.

"I dare you to ask her out, Mike." I said without looking at him. He kicked my from under the table and I yelped. Vera giggled and Parkin rolled his eyes.

"I dare you too," Parkin said joining in. Vera giggled again and we all looked at her.

"Me too." She said, even though I was sure that she didn't any idea what we were daring Michael to do, but she grinned and pretended very well.

Michael rolled his eyes, and shrugged, "Alright I'll ask her out, but she'll say no." he said as Jillian came back with a glass of chocolate milk for Vera.

"Alrighty, here you are cutey!" Jillian said setting the glass down in front of the little girl. Vera gasped and took a giant gulp of it.

"What do you say, Vera?" I said poking her shoulder. She swallowed and smiled at Jillian.

"That you Jilli!" She said giggling as I poked her some more.

Jillian laughed and ruffled her hair, "You're welcome, Cutey!" She responded. She got ready to leave, but Parkin called her back.

"Michael wants to ask you something." he said nudging Micheal in the gut. Jillian smiled and looked at Michael patiently. Michael got up from his seat and he playfully got down on one knee.

"Jillian, will you do me the honors of marrying me?" He asked dramatically. Parkin and I cracked up, but Jillian didn't seem too amused by Michael at all.

"Very funny," Jillian smirked, looking annoyed, "Jerk." she mumbled walking back into the kitchen. Michael's mouth dropped open and he got up off the floor.

"Aw, wait, Jilli! I didn't mean to-"

Jillian had gone into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. Michael plopped down in his seat again and he scowled at his food, "Thanks a lot guys."

"You're welcome." Vera said, again not knowing what was going on really.

"We didn't tell you to be stupid, Mike." I said, "We dared you to ask her out." Michael rolled his eyes and took another drink of his milkshake.

"Yeah well..."

"Parkin!" Vera said, startling the poor lad. She giggled as he leaned forward on his elbows, giving her his full attention, "Are you gonna move far fa away?" We all frowned except Parkin as Vera climbed over me and into Parkin's lap. She put her arms around his neck and pouted.

"I don't want you to go far far away." She pouted. I watched as he hugged her and poked her tummy, making her giggle.

"Well I'm not moving far far away, Vera," he said, "My mum and dad said we're moving near the Clapton's house and near where John and Cynthia live." He said looking at the rest of us. Michael and I nodded as Vera cheered loudly.

"You mean you get to live near Todd!?" She asked in amazement. I rolled my eyes and finished my burger.

"Who's Todd?" Michael sang obnoxiously. I huffed and played with the straw in my milkshake.

"He's Eric and Pattie's six year old son." I said in a tone that was clear that I didn't like him.

"Sounds like big brother doesn't like little Todd." Parkin smirked as Vera laughed.

"He doesn't like William either." She said. I snarled and rolled my eyes again. Parkin and Michael laughed uncontrollably.

"Who's that?" Parkin laughed.

"He's one of the Clapton boys that Lily likes." I said. I was the only Harrison brother, and I didn't expect Lily to find a guy with an interest in her at all, and I definitely didn't expect Vera to have a little boyfriend at the age of six. Parkin and Michael were still laughing when Jillian came up with the check. She handed it to me and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, love." I sighed.

"No problem Dhani," She said, "Did you guys say something about the Claptons? I live across the street from Eric Clapton and his wife Pattie."

"Those would be the ones," Michael said. Jillian seemed to be ignoring him.

"Yeah, we're moving near them pretty soon." Parkin said. Jillian nodded as I handed her some money for mine and Vera's food. Vera tapped my shoulder.

"Can I have your milkshake, Dhani?" She whispered. I slid the milkshake to her and she sucked down the rest of it quickly.

"Well that's pretty cool, Parkin." Jillian said before she turned to Michael. He smiled at her, still slightly embarrassed about before.

"Um," he said getting up again. He took Jillian's hands in his, "Listen, Jillian, I'm really sorry about before. I was being stupid and insensitive."

"Yeah?" she asked looking surprised. Michael nodded and he kissed her cheek gently.

"What I meant to ask you was," Michael said looking like he was becoming a bit nervous, "was if you wanted maybe to go out sometime? You know, you, me, together, one a date?" Jillian blushed and giggled at him.

"Sure, Michael," she said smiling widely. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table.

"Thanks for the great service, love." I said handing her a tip before Vera hugged her around the legs.

"Yeah thank you, Jilli!" She said. Jillian ruffled her hair and i scooped her up. I pecked Jillian's cheek and she laughed before we left Michael to flirt and chat up Jillian a little longer. Parkin hadn't finished eating, so I wasn't expecting him to be coming back with us either.

I took Vera home, walking the long way because she liked all the flowers we passed. She picked a whole bunch of them and Vera said they were for Mummy.

When we got there, the girls were gone and the only one home was mum. She was sitting on the couch reading a book in the quiet.

"Mummy look!" Vera said running to her with the colorful flowers. Mum picked up Vera and she gasped.

"Oh well those are lovely Vera!" she said smiling, "Did you have fun with Dhani?" Vera nodded.

"Yeah! Did you know Jilli lives next door to Todd!?" Vera exclaimed. Mum laughed and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"JIllian the waitress we know, lives across the street from Eric and Pattie. And Ivy and Ringo are moving near them so..." I said sitting down. Mum sighed and nodded.

"Ivy told me." She said. We were quite for a few minutes while Vera chattered about how Michael made Jillian upset and all that happened while they were out until mum gasped.

"Oh, Oh," She said snapping at me. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she put Vera on the couch and handed me the phone, "Prudence called earlier asking for you, so call her and feel free to ask her out and you know flirt and get married and have kids and all that." I looked at her blankly for a few minutes.

"Slow down there crazy woman," I said taking the phone, "I've barely even seen any interest from her!" Mum rolled her eyes.

"Just call her!" Mum huffed and walked off with Vera following her, still chattering about Jillian and Michael.


	8. Me: Through The Bathroom Window

**Parkin **

Dhani said goodbye, and I waved as my mouth was full. I watched Michael hit on Jillian relentlessly. I finished, and handed Jillian my money. She smiled, and waved to me as I left. I got out, and walked down the road. I didn't know where it was I was headed, but I went anyway. I found my way to a small shop. It was called Bianca's Pawn Shop Boutique. I walked in, and picked up the magazine with our faces plastered on it.

**BEATLE KIDS TO START THEIR _OWN_ BAND? **

I for one was shocked. How did they already know! We hadn't even called ourselves a band yet! I rolled my eyes. What idiots. I walked through the store seeing random trinkets, and things when I came across something rather odd. A shelf of "Nylon" strings. I had never tried them, but decided to try them. I pulled out the last of my "food" money, and walked up to the check out desk.

"Hello, did you find everything ok?" The girl asked. I handed her the strings, and money. As she scanned them, and put them in a bag I heard a very familiar gentle click. I knew by the sound it was a camera. I turned to see a man, snapping photographs of me. I sneered,and went on about my business. I tried to ignore him, but he was getting too close.

"Excuse me," I tired to say loud enough for him to hear my naturally quiet voice. But he either didn't hear me, or didn't want to. He continued to snap photos. I began to get angry. The next thing I knew I was running towards a building away from the man. I ran in, and he followed me. I decided to try the bathroom. It was unlocked, so, naturally, I walked in. I locked the door, and sat down. I huffed, out of breath. Then there was an unexpected tap. I looked up to see a girl at the little window. I opened it and looked her in the face. She looked panicked.

"Are you gonna let me in? Or am I gonna be attacked?" She asked sarcastically. I stepped back as she slid in. I grabbed her hand, and helped her down the rest of the way. She was rather pretty. Dark curls, green eyes, curvy figure. She was rather pleasing to the eye. She shoved her hand out at me.

"Layla," she said.

"Parkin," I said in return, shaking her hand. I looked t her and smiled a bit as she studied me. She looked me up, and down.

"Aren't you Starr's kid?" She asked.

"Yes..." I said. Kinda curious on how she could tell.

"Your mother must be pretty." She said. When I sat back down in my seat, and sat next to me. I pulled out a cigarette, and a lighter. I looked over at her.

"You mind?" I asked. She shook her head. I lit it up, and took a drag off it.

"I'm around cigarettes all the time. My father is a smoker!" She said.

"But the question is, are you a smoker?" I asked, for some reason feeling talkative. She shook her head.

"Never tried one," she chuckled.

"You wanna try?" I asked. She nodded. I handed her mine, and let her take a drag off it. She tried, and coughed.

She took a deep breath, "I'm not a smoker!" She choked. I smiled at her.

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"Eric Clapton," she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Unfortunately." She rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't like your mum, and dad?" I asked as she leaned her back against my arm. She shook her head.

"Its not that, it's the attention it brings me, being the only girl! I've never been on a date, but according to the tabloids I'm some sort of tart." I chuckled.

"The only thing they've ever gotten right about me, was once they saw me in the store. And they thought I was dating a girl I was seen with. She was the mail person!" I said. She chuckled. She took the cigarette or if my hands and tried to take another drag of it. This time she succeeded, and smiled.

"Haha, can I have it back now?" I asked.

"No, I've figured it out! This one's mine!" She said. There was a bit left, so I didn't bother with another one.

"Don't tell your dad I got you hooked!" I said. She laughed.

"Why would I do that? He would smash your pretty face in!" She said during up, and running her hand down the side of my face, "And besides! I'm not hooked! It's only one!" She placed the cigarette butt in the trash.

"Ok," I said. She stood up, and we walked out of the bathroom, and through the store.

**BRIDGET **

I walked out of Prudence's room, and past Julian. As I walked by him, he put one arm around me. And turned to walk out with me. I smiled. He leaves down.

"Hey," he whispered, "let's go out," he said. I nodded.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do today." I said, "except pack," I mumbled.

"Why are you packing? Are you guys going on a trip, or something?" He asked, turning me so I faced him.

"No, I'm moving." I said.

"Oh," he answered. He looked at me, "Are you gonna move too terribly far away?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I'm moving across the street from you!" I said, " But I love the house we're in now!" I said. He smiled a bit.

"You don't want to move closer to me?" He asked, his lips getting extremely close to mine.

"I don't think I can," I whispered, referring to how close we were at that moment. He smirked.

"I bet we can," he said. He closed the gap between us, and kissed me. I kissed him back, not knowing he felt this way about me.

"Jules? Where's my leather?" John asked walking into the hall we were pretty much making out in, "Oh," John whispered, he backed away, and back into his room. Julian pulled away smiling. Cynthia walked in just to see what John was 'Oh,'-ing over.

"Oh," she said. Turning back to the room she came from. Julian wrapped his hand around mine as we walked to the door.

"I can help you pack you know," he said. I smiled.

"That would be nice," I said smiling back at him. When we made it back to my house I realized I didn't have my key. I walked around the house, and found an unlocked window. I climbed in. I found myself in the bathroom. I made my way back to the door to let Julian in.

"How did you get in?" He asked.

"Through the bathroom window," I said.

"She came in through the bathroom window!" Julian laughed. We went up the stairs, and into my room. I pulled out a few boxes. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad after all!


	9. Natasha: Little Child

Lily's POV-  
"So how come the boys left earlier?" Prudence asked. I huffed and rolled my eyes. Bridget and Joey had gone home a while ago because Prudence wouldn't shut up about Dhani.

"I dunno, Pru, but can you stop talking about my brother so much?" I asked making a face. Prudence blushed and giggled nervously.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious about the fact that he hasn't called me back." She said brushing her hair out of her face. We were lying in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"He went out with Michael and Parkin, I'm sure he'll be home soon." I sighed. The phone downstairs rang. Prudence sat up and crawled over to her door. She cracked it open and put her ear to the hall.

"Prudence! Dhani's on the phone for you!" John called from downstairs. Prudence shot up off the floor and ran down stairs. I laughed at her and followed her down a few minutes later. She was standing by the phone giggling and blushing madly. I wondered what Dhani was saying to her as I grabbed my coat.

"Um, Pru, I'm gonna go!" I said waving. She waved back and smiled at me before I walked out the front door. It was warm out, so I didn't really need my coat, and the sun was shining brightly. I was too busy looking around and enjoying my surrounding when I suddenly hit the concrete sidewalk, landing on my hands and knees.

"Oh!" Someone said, "Gosh, Lily I'm so sorry! I should really stop knocking you down. Are you alright?" I looked up at William and, despite my bloody knees, I smiled at him.

"Oh hi William," I said as he helped me up, "yeah I'm alright I think, just a but scuffed up."

"Lily, will you please come inside to get you cleaned up?" William asked. I noticed he was still holding my hand as he tugged me into the big house he'd knocked me down in front of.

"Will, is that you?" Pattie called from another room. William led me down the hall to what appeared to be the living room where his mother was sitting.

"Yep, hi mum," he said waving sarcastically. I giggled at him and Pattie gave me a once over.

"Oh Lily, you're bleeding! What happened?" She asked getting up quickly. William laughed.

"I only knocked her down...again." He huffed, "anyway, c'mon in here and I'll help you get cleaned up." I nodded numbly. I was in William's house and he was holding my hand. I swear I thought I was gonna pass out. William led me into their kitchen, which by the way had something that smelled really good cooking in the oven, and he picked me up by my waist and he set me on the counter. I squeaked with surprise and William laughed.

"Sorry," he said getting a clean wash cloth wet in the sink. He smiled at me before he applied it to my scraped knee. Wiping the blood away gently.

"And you're sure you're alright?" William asked without looking away from my knee. I nodded and cleared my throat. I felt incredibly awkward.

"Yes I'm fine. I've had plenty of scraped knees before." I said giggling. William giggled and once he got the scrape cleaned off he put a band aid over it childishly.

"There!" He said standing back to examine his masterpiece. I giggled and He held out his hand to help me off the counter. I hopped down and William kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked away from him shyly.

"I should go," I said biting my lip. William looked slightly disappointed.

"Can I walk you?" He asked as I moved away from him. I shrugged as he led me to the door.

"You can if you want." I grinned. William took my hand in his and we started to walk toward my house. As we walked William whistled to himself and it made me giggle.

"What?" He asked grinning at me. I blushed.

"How come you're whistling?" I laughed. William shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to whistle while you walk on a pretty day?" William asked. I laughed at him and He squeezed my hand with a wink, "I am lucky though."

I made a face and looked up at him, "How's that?" I giggled. Why was a giggling so much?

"I get to whistle while I walk on a pretty day with a pretty girl!" He said exaggeratedly. I laughed at him again and I found myself blushing again.

"Well I don't see this pretty girl you're talking about." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't be so modest, Lily." William said with a slight scowl, "You're much prettier than you let yourself believe." I smiled to myself and William didn't say anything for a while. We made it all the way to my front door before he said something.

"So, Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" He asked, sounding rather confidant with himself. I started to open the door when he tugged me back by the hand lightly. I chuckled.

"Like on a date?" I asked, thrown off by his confidence. He nodded and his cheeks turned light red. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Sure, pick me up at seven?" I asked biting my lip. He nodded and planted a small kiss on my lips before he let me go.  
I sighed as I walked inside, quite happy. Dhani was hanging up the phone when I came in.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked, not looking so happy.

"William just asked me out." I giggled to myself. Dhani rolled his eyes.

"Why're you in such a foul mood?" I scowled plopping down next to him.

"Prudence," he mumbled.

"What do you mean Prudence?" I asked frowning, "She was all happy giggly sunshine when I left her house."

"Yeah well she's not anymore." He sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Why?" I asked, unsure if I wanna know.

"Because I told her what mum said before I called her and then she kinda freaked out!"

"What did mum say!?" I asked wondering what could be so terrible.

"That I should feel free to asked her out and flirt and get married and have tons of kids." Dhani mumbled looking embarrassed. My mouth dropped open.

"I cannot believe you said that to her!" I said, I shook my head, "But mum said it first!?" Dhani nodded and covered his face.

"What do I do!?" He asked. I knew he liked her, but I didn't expect him to ask me of all people what to do.

"Well, I'd apologized to her." I said making a face. Instruct the obvious thing to do. Dhani nodded and picked up the phone. I shook my head and stole it back from him.

"What're you doing?" He asked frowning.

"What're you doing!?" I asked, flabbergasted. My brother was more clueless these things.

"I was gonna call Prudence!" He responded making a face.

"Well don't call her to apologize!" I hollered, "Go and see her! Get her flowers or something!" Dhani's shoulders slumped and he sighed. He got up off the couch as Dad walked in through the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Dhani took the car keys from him (yes Dhani can drive, but not really legally. Dad lets him though.) and he pulled on his coat.

"I'm going to get Prudence some flowers." He said before he grinned at dad and walked past him.

Dad smiled, "Well at least he's trying now." He said. I laughed.

"No, he's going to apologize to her for telling her that mum said they should get married and have tons of kids." I said laughing hysterically. Dad didn't seem to have anything to say as he sat down. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him with a sigh.

"Hey," I said smiling to myself.

"Hey," dad responded cheekily.

"I got a date." I said giggling. Dad didn't respond. I sat up and looked at him. He didn't seem to like that.

"It's with William Clapton." I said giggling. Dad looked at me and he shook his head.

"Mum's not gonna like that." He said chuckling. I hugged.

"You don't like it, Dhani doesn't like it, Mum doesn't like it. Someone's gotta be happy for me."

Dad laughed and pulled me into his side again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm happy for ya!" He said, "I just don't like my little Wily growing up." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"It inevitable!" I said rolling my eyes. Dad shrugged.

"When is this date?" He asked among slightly.

"Tomorrow at seven." I grinned. Dad rolled his eyes with a groan. He fell on the couch to his side.

"How old are you?" He moaned.

"Fifteen," I said laughing. He groaned and covered his face.

"I'm so old!" He yelled. I laughed as mum came in.

"Don't say that!" She hissed playfully, "Why're you old? If you're old, then I'm old too."

"Nah!" Dad waved his hand at her. He got up and kissed her. I rolled my eyes, "You are my gorgeous young mistress." He sniffed her and I groaned.

"Um, ew!" I yelled throwing a pillow. Dad cackled and mum shoved him off.

"Any way, Why're you feeling old?"

"Because Wily has a date with William Clapton tomorrow night and Dhani's gone to get apology flowers for Prudence." Dad said with a scowl.

"She WHAT?" Mum asked glaring at me. I suddenly ran out of the room as Vera came in. I heard dad say something about Vera being his little girl and I heard her promise not to grow up on him before I went into my room. I have to get ready for my date tomorrow night.


	10. Me: Do you want to know a secret

Ivy

At the Doctor's Office

"You really didn't have to come with me," I said to Richie as we walked hand-in-hand down the hall to the waiting room.

"Oh, well, I was off today, so I thought, maybe, I could go with you! And this time it feels different." He said. I smiled

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing!" I giggled as I signed myself in at front desk. He stood behind me. I handed the clip board back to the lady. She smiled, and asked me to wait. Very soon after the lady came back from behind the desk.

"Mrs. Thorkelson?" She asked. I stood up and walked over.

"Thorkelson? Not Starkey?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Well, you know, I don't want all eyes on me! And if the press got a hold on me being in my state, why they'd have a field day!" I said, then kissed his cheek. He smiled warmly at me.

"Right this way, Mrs." The lady said. We walked down another hall. When we came to the room the lady asked me to lay back on the table.

"Please uncover your stomach," she asked. I nodded, and lifted my shirt just over my little bump. I smiled at Ringo and watched him. He looked at the nurse, and what she was doing. He looked worried. The nurse got some goo on her fingers.

"Now, this might be cold!" She warned.

"What is it?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, it's just to make sure the waves make it as far," she said. She told us to look at the monitor. She placed the reader on my bump. We watched the screen and saw nothing. She continued to move it back and forth until we saw it.

"Do you see those 2 little blips?" She asked, we both nodded as they wiggled a bit, "You're having twins," she said. I smiled, and looked at Ringo. He was mesmerized at the thought we could see our kids before their born.

"Twins?" I asked, she nodded. Ringo snapped out of his daze, and turned toward me.

"We're having 2!" He said he took my hand and smiled, "New house, New babies, New everything! Things are lookin good!" He said he kissed my cheek as the nurse wiped off the goo.

"Ok, as far a I could tell, they look healthy, but we'll need to get together more as you progress through the pregnancy!" She said taking my hand and helping me up off the rather large table. I stood next to Ringo, and took his hand.

"Alright," I said. She showed us out, and as we walked to the door there was a flash. I sighed.

"So much for 'keeping the news out of the news,'," I mumbled. Ringo chuckled, and put his arm around me, and we jogged to the car that was down the road. There was a a tap on my shoulder. We turned around.

"Excuse me, but could I get a ride?" It was Michael. I nodded, and we all made it the last 10 feet to the car.

"Thanks!" He said, "I was going home from Tasha's Tasty Tarts, and then got mobbed. So I ran, good thing I got to you guys, right?" He said.

"Yeah, they would've ripped you apart." Ringo said. He pulled out and we drove along.

"Take you home? Or where?" I asked.

"Well, just take me to the Lennon's," he said, "Joey should be there." Ringo nodded, and we drove up, "Thanks!" He said As he ran in. I turned to Ringo.

"Lets go home!" I said. He smiled, and we drove to our current house. When we walked in we saw Bridget's bedroom door open, and music blaring. It was weird. Whenever she had music blaring, her door was usually closed, and even that was rare. I walked up the stairs, and into Bridget's room. And there she was. Julian, and Bridget were dancing. Even though the music was fast, Bridget had her head on his shoulder, and they were dancing slow. I remained quiet,and watched for a minute. Her fingers were picking at the loose strings on the shoulder of his t-shirt. I did that quite often when I was her age.

BRIDGET

Julian and I were dancing around like crazy people until a slower song came on. Then I sat down, and picked up a few things to put into another box. The song had just started when Julian walked over.

"Would yeh fancy a dance?" He asked. I nodded, and stood up. He was kinda awkward at first. He took my waist and, pulled me close. We were pretty much hugging, and swaying back and forth, but it was nice. I (at first)had my hands on his shoulders, but I soon draped them around so I was closer to him. I buried my face in his neck, and just breathed in the smell. I found my fingers playing with the loose ends of his shirt. He didn't seem to mind. We kept swaying until the album was over for a 3rd time. It was about to restart when Dad walked in.

"Sorry," he mumbled, he scooted past us, and over to my record player. He hit STOP, and walked out. Julian looked unsure about what had just happened. I kissed his cheek, and smiled a bit.

"What? That's all I get?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow. I looked him square in the eyes, and smooshed my mouth into his and kissed him. He was taken back by the kiss at first then realized what happened. He began kissing me back. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. He looked at my watch.

"Oh! I better go!" He said, he kissed the back of my hand, and grabbed his coat, "see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, watching him leave. I sighed, and lay back on my bed.

PARKIN

I followed Layla, and watched her curls bounce every time she to a step. She looked behind her, and saw me starting. I smiled, and tried to follow.

"Whsts the matter?" She asked running back to me.

"One, I spend my time sleeping, Two, I'm a smoker!" I said coughing rather hard. She patted my back.

"Breathe," she whispered. I was already taking deep breaths in between coughs. Once I stopped I sat on a bench. Still out of breath Layla sat down, and leaned against me, just as she had in the bathroom.

"Parkin?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you think we'll see one another after today?" She asked.

"Are you worried?" I asked. She nodded.

"I like you, you're fun. You don't think it's weird when I lean against you like this," I chuckled.

"Honestly, no one has leaned against me like this, this isn't the right way to respond?" I asked.

"Well, I think of all the ways to react, this would be the right one," she said. I nodded. She sat up, "You wanna know a secret?" She asked. I nodded.

"I... I think...I think I love you," she said, "I don't know how it's possible, but, I think I do." She said. I looked at her.

"You know what Layla?" I started, "I think I love you too," I said. I kissed her lips. She kissed back, and shivered. She pulled back, and leaned against me again, and we sat there for a while.


	11. Natasha: She Loves You

Dhani's POV-

I pulled up to the flower shop and went inside. I looked at all the different kinds of flowers. I looked at a bouquet of roses, and I figured they seemed a little too mature. I tried to find something else that reminded me of prudence, but I didn't find much. Finally a girl walked up to me.

"Holy Toledo you're Dhani Harrison!" She said covering her mouth.

"Yes I am," I said flirtatiously. I shook myself out of it. No you're getting flowers for Prudence! "Um I here to get flowers for someone."

"A girl friend?" The girl asked looking hopeful.

"A potential one yes," I said, clearing my throat, "Um they're more apology flowers." The flower girl nodded and sighed.

"Ok, well what kind of flowers does she like?" I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head.

"Well see that's the problem I'm having." I said slowly, "I've grown up with her and I don't have a clue what kind of flowers she likes."

"Hmm, well what kind of flowers makes you think about her?" The flower girl asked. I cocked my head to the side and thought fir a long time.

"Do you have any tulips?" I asked, "Um purple ones?" The girl laughed and nodded.

"Alrighty," she said. She walked off to get the flowers I wanted. I looked around the shop. There were chocolates at the front counter and got some of those too, just because I knew Prudence liked them. I paid for the purple tulips before I drove to John's house. I got out of the car and hid the flowers behind my back. I looked in the big front window and I saw Prudence asleep in the window seat with a blanket half pulled over her. I could tell she was cold because the sleeves to her sweater was pulled over her hands cutely. I suddenly thought maybe she didn't want to see me.  
I knocked on the window, waking her up. She sat up and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. I smiled and held up the flowers I got her.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Her cheeks flushed lightly as she nodded. She sat up some more and crossed her legs under herself as I came inside and walked over to her.

"Hi," I said pulling my leg up and leaning my back against the window.

"Hi," she responded, "What're those for?"

I smiled softly at her and I offered them to her, "they're for you." I said sounding a bit shy even to myself. I cleared my throat as she took them from me, "Listen, Pru, I'm sorry fir what I told you earlier on the phone. I'm positive it upset you."

Prudence shook her head at me and blushed, "No, no it didn't upset me." She said escorting over next to me. She wrappers her arms around her legs as she held their her chest. I didn't even notice she was wearing a skirt until I saw her mostly bear legs. She was sitting carefully so not to show anything off, but I cleared my throat again to keep from looking at her long legs.

"You-you weren't upset?" I asked looking at her. She held the flowers in her lap and she was sniffing them as she looked at me.

"Well no!" She giggled, "I was a bit embarrassed, but I'm always embarrassed when I talk to you.."

"Oh, so I embarrass you now, huh?" I asked nudging her arm. She blushed again.

"Well, no, but..." she mumbled. I threw my arm around her and pulled her closer to my side. She out her head on my shoulder and I smiled lightly.

"So you weren't upset by what I said?" I didn't really believe what she was saying.

"No, I wasn't. Surprised, and like I said, embarrassed, but not upset." She said shaking her head.

"How come?" I asked. I was very curious.

"Well, I dunno," she shrugged and sat up. She moved to sit across from me and she sat with her legs crossed like before. She was leaning on her elbows and covering her face to hide her blush.

"Pru, what are you blushing for?" I asked laughing, "What did I say now?"

"Nothing!" Prudence said loudly from behind her hands. I giggled and pulled on her wrists. I got on my knees in front if her and I pulled her hands away from her face. It was very red.

"Prudence, what is it you aren't telling me, hmm?" I asked teasing her. She looked at me and my smile faded as I looked at her. Her blush got darker as she looked away from me. I on the other hand was trying not to yell loudly. I was very happy at the moment. Prudence didn't look up at me again until I made her. I grinned at her and she sighed. She took my hand from her face, since I used it to get her to look at me, I leaned down a bit and I gave her lips a small kiss right before John walked in.

"No no no no no!" He said loudly, "Julian can kiss whoever he likes, but you will not be kissing my Prudence!" I got up suddenly and I looked between John and Prudence, who'd gone red again.

"Um, right, uh, I'll see you later Pru." I said waving. Prudence gave me a small smile before I left her house, feeling very good about myself.

LILY'S POV-

Dhani came home looking rather happy with himself. Dad, mum, Vera, and I were all in the living room talking about Ivy's newest baby news when he got home.

"So how did the apology flowers go?" I asked smirking at him. Dhani sighed and flopped down on the couch next to dad.

"Good. She wasn't upset. She was just embarrassed and she...well I think...I'm sure..."

"Sure of what, Dhani?" Mum asked laughing at his love struck expression.

"Well, She kept blushing and being embarrassed and when I asked her why she told me it wasn't anything, but I made her look at me and I saw...I dunno something different..." mum smiled at Dhani and she ruffled his hair.

"Good for you!" She said, "So did you kiss her?" I rolled my eyes. My mother.

"Well, I was going to, well I mean I did, but it was small and nit really anything." He said shyly, "but I was gonna go a little but more but John came in and wigged out." I laughed at that and he rolled his eyes.  
"Well I'm going to bed," I sighed getting up from the couch, "I got stuff to do tomorrow." I smiled and kissed Dad's cheek before I went upstairs to my room.  
I was searching through my closet when the phone rang. I laughed because Vera had been using it earlier when Eric called Dad and she wanted to talk to Todd. She came in my room to do it.  
I answered the phone with a bored sounding hello. It was Bridget.

"Omg! Omg! Wily!" She said. I laughed and started searching around my closet for something to wear tomorrow, "Did you know that I'm getting two siblings!? I'm so excited i think I might die!" I Laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know!" I said pulling out a green knee length dress, "Your mum told us,"

"You're thinking. I can tell." She said totally changing her tone, "what is it?" I smiled wider and sat on my bed.

"OK so earlier I was walking home from Pru's and I got knocked down by William! And he asked me out!" I butted quickly. Bridget didn't say anything.

"Everyone's getting coupled up today!" She shrieked, "Did you know that Julian kissed me earlier!? And Parkin met this Layla girl he's evidently in love with!" I giggled.

"What!? Parkin found a girl!?" I giggled, "wait he's in love with Layla Clapton?"

"Yep!"

"No way! I know her! She's cute." I giggled, "Anyway besides all that, Dhani got Prudence flowers and he kissed her too, but he said it was little." Bridget laughed and my phone beeped in my ear.

"Hey I've got someone on the other line." I said grinning to myself.

"It's probably Pru screaming about Dhani." Bridget laughed.

"Probably," I said back, "I'll talk to you tomorrow at practice."

"Alrighty!" Bridget said before she hung up. I answered the other line and heard a squealed.

"Lily! Dhani totally kis-"

"I know prudence," I said laughing at her, "Dhani came home all love struck and high on life." Prudence giggled.

"Really?" She asked dreamily.

"Yes, and mum pried him for information." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh I'm sure. My dad was furious." She said sounding annoyed. I sighed and laid down on my bed.

"Well I should go. I'll see you tomorrow for band practice."

"K!" Prudence giggled. I hung up and rolled my eyes before I went to sleep, not really even caring that I was still in my day clothes.


	12. Me: Besame mucho

PARKIN

"Meet me here, tomorrow?" Layla asked, holding my hand.

"No, I can't! I'm moving!" I said, sadly.

"Where are you moving?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Next to you," I said smiling geekishly. She grabbed me in a hug, and didn't let go for a minute. I hugged her back, and waited for her release. It never really came. I pulled her away for a minute.

"I've got to go, see you later!" I said smiling, "My parents will worry, especially my mom!" I looked at her once more, and walked towards my house. I made it back in one piece, and was bombarded by mum.

"We've been invited to a party. Go upstairs, and find a nice green tie!" She said leading me to the stairs. I walked up the stairs, and into my room.

"Tie?" I asked. I never had to wear a tie! I groaned, and walked down the hall, "DAD," I mumbled as I walked past mum, and dad's room. He was looking through his closet.

"What?" He asked, sitting up.

"I need a tie." I stated plainly. He looked at me.

"Me too, let's go," He said walking over to his nightstand, and grabbing his car keys, "You wanna drive?" He asked. I contemplated telling him I had driven, and gotten quite good at it. I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he tossed me the car keys.

"The nearest shop," Dad said walking down the stairs after me. We made it about halfway down the stairs before Mum came sliding down the railing. Dad went running to the bottom of the stairs to catch her. Dad ran to the bottom, and had his arms out. Mum came to a sliding stop. at the bottom of the rail.

"I don't know why you're so worried! I did this with Parkin the entire time!" she said getting down. He looked at her.

"Yeah, but there was only one in there that time!" He whined, and kinda whispered. As if he were trying to not let me hear.

"Dad, the least you could do is try harder, so that I can't hear you!" I mumbled. They both looked at me, and glared.

"DON'T BUTT IN!" they yelled. I inched back a bit. Dad placed a hand on her stomach.

"But, honey," He whined, "What if you hurt one!?" he asked. Ivy looked at him.

"I've been pregnant before!" Mum said. She stumbled off to the kitchen. Dad was following. I rolled my eyes, and walked out to the car. Bridget bumped into me, and waked to the car after me.

"We need to go to Defaso," Bridget said, taking the keys from my hand. She climbed in the Facel-Vega, and looked at me, "You comin?" She asked. I climbed in the car next to her.

"Defaso?" I asked.

"Yeah, where mom got her floral print knee-length dress!" she said.

"Yeah, but, I need big boy clothes! Not a dress!" I said sarcastically.

Bridget punched my arm, and started the car, "I know, its supposed to have guys clothes too!" She said as if I was supposed to know that! We pulled up, and walked into the building.

"What a lavish place!" I said as we walked through the heated store.

"Ah, who are you?" A man asked.

"Well, I'm Bridget Starkey, and my brother Parkin," She said pointing to me. I waved a bit.

"Starkey?" He whispered, "I'm sorry, only celebrities are allowed." The man said.

"Well, our dad's last name is Starr," I mumbled, "We aren't really celebrities, but our dad is, so..." I said. He freaked out.

"Oh! I am so sorry! What are you two looking for?" He asked.

"Red," Bridget said.

"Ah, follow me dear," the man said. They walked off to a big rack of red dresses. I sighed. I walked over to the big wall of ties, and vests. I picked up a vest, and green tie.

**Bridget **

"Ah, Follow me, dear," The man said. He pulled me by the hand to a big rack of red dresses. He pulled one out. It was WAY too fluffy. It was almost a tutu!

"No," I said shaking my head. He pulled a few more out, a couple of them I agreed with. He sent me into a small room to try them on. One was too tight. I couldn't breathe. So, I said no to that one. I tried on a couple more, and decided on a red one. It had three layers, one shorter than the one under it. It had spaghetti straps, so, I had to wear something to keep me warm, but it would work. I stepped out of the room, to see Parkin with a bag.

"So, you found something?" We asked at the same time, "Yeah," We both answered. I chuckled. He smiled a bit.

"Is that the one you're picking?" He asked. I nodded, "I dont like it," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's too bad! Julian will like it," I said. Parkin huffed, "Let's get home before mum, and Dad freak out that we're gone!" I Said. I went back in the dressing room, and changed back into my clothes.

"That is complementary!" The lady said as we walked up to check my dress out.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "Was yours complementary too?" I asked Parkin. He shook his head.

"Only dresses, and I am not wearing a dress." I looked at the price tag.

"Good thing too," I said.

"Why?" He asked, I showed him the price tag, "That's more zeroes than my age!" He said. I laughed. It was probably to coax me back in.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE **

_Ringo _

"Ivy, you have to be careful!" I fussed.

"I know! I know! You can't have any fun while you're pregnant with twins! Teddy told me!" Ivy whined, "No sliding down the railing she says! No caffeine she says! No rock climbing she says! No car chasing she says! No alcohol she says! I can only sleep, and eat _certain _food!" Ivy continued to whine. I sighed, and walked over to her. She was getting bigger faster than the other times, I guess it's cause there are two this time. I gave her a hug from the side.

"SEE! I cant even hug you full on any more!" She 'ug-ed'. I kissed her head. She 'ug-ed' again, and stomped up the stairs. The kids walked in the house at about the same time.

"Dad, I got you a tie," Parkin said walking up to me. He handed me a bag, smiled, and walked upstairs. I walked up after him.

I walked into mine, and Ivy's room. She was brushing her teeth, and somehow her hair at the same time. She was in her dress, and had on a bit of makeup. I walked in the bathroom, and pulled out my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth, and watched her brush her hair. Her hair was straight, and long. Her hair was thick too. I loved her hair. She looked at me, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, I shrugged. She laughed, and straightened my tie. She smiled, and walked into our room. She slipped on some shoes, and walked back down stairs. SHE WALKED! I walked out of our room, and looked down the hall to see Parkin in a button down shit, and a green waistcoat. It looked rather humorous being the button down was too big. He was too skinny to fit in it. The waistcoat fit nicely though. He was looking around for everybody.

"Where are they? Bridget's not in her room, Mum's not with you, where are they?" He asked again.

"Well, your mum just walked down the stairs, and Bridget, I have no idea!" We went down stairs, and saw them in the living room talking.

"Wow, Mum, you look great!" Parkin said, "Bridget," He laughed. Bridget laughed.

"Look at you! You look like a big fat man trying to fit into a tiny waistcoat!" She said smiling smugly.

"You're just jealous I have a better figure than you!" He said in a snobbish voice.

"Alright! Let's get going!" I said.


	13. Natasha: Old Brown Shoe

**So kinda long, and Dhani gets a bit...mushy at the end...so...yeah...ENJOY!**

**~Tasha**

* * *

Lily's POV-

"Goodnight Lovely Lily," William said as we walked up to the front step of my house. Our first date had been great and I was rather sad it was ending.

"Goodnight to you, William." I responded with a sigh, "Um, I had fun." I smiled at him and he brushed my hair out of my face. William had taken me to a nice little restaurant by the park and after we ate we took a nice little moonlit stroll.

"I did too," he said gently, "I would like to see you again."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. He seemed to have a real interest in me other than stealing my homework answers. William laughed and nodded.

"Why does that surprise you? You're a beautiful girl and I want to snatch you up before someone else does." he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm a natural sleeping beauty." I said sarcastically. William sighed and shook his head.

"Well I believe you're pretty, even if you don't." he said leaning down a bit. I stood up on my toes to meet him and he kissed my lips gently. I thought I was gonna pass out. First kiss!

When William pulled away I felt myself blush, "Goodnight my beautiful Lily." he whispered before he turned and walked to his car. I sighed and went inside the dark house. Everyone was in bed and asleep I was sure until Dhani and Dad appeared walking out of the kitchen.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna wait up?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh we arent." Dad said seriously, "We were just hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" I asked rolling my eyes. Dhani snickered and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, while we're up, how was the date?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. I sighed and shook my head.

"It was fine."

"Did he kiss you?" Dhani asked slyly.

"Because I'll kill him if he did." Dad added in as we headed down the hallway.

"Daddy!" I whispered loudly as I swatted his shoulder.

"I'm only kidding," he huffed as we reached his bedroom door, "Go to bed now. I'm pointing out now that you're late for your curfew." I scrunched up my nose and Dhani laughed at me.

"We to go, Wils!" he said ruffling my hair. I huffed and went into my bedroom. I shut the door and sighed to myself before I changed my clothes and went to sleep for the night. I'd have to call Prudence in the morning and talk to her.

I woke up to Vera jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wake up, big sissy!" she hollered, "Mummy says its brekkie time!" I yawned and got out of bed. Vera giggled at my wild bed head before she hopped up on my back and I carried her down the hall to the kitchen. Dad and Dhani were already eating breakfast at the table and Mum was buttering some toast.

"Morning Lily," Mum said sleepily, "How was your date last night?"

"Do you care?" I asked picking up a plate and putting eggs and bacon on it for Vera.

"Hey just because I don't like William's mother doesn't mean that I don't care." She said pointing at me seriously as I let Vera down at the table. I put Vera's plate in front of her and she went on to eat her food without a word. I fixed myself a plate and I told my mother about my date while Dhani and Dad listened for any reason to hunt down William and most likely maim him.

After breakfast, I went looking for the phone to call Prudence. I suddenly wondered if Dhani had made any more moves on her. I guess I should ask that after I tell her about my date.

I dialed her numbed and I found that Cynthia answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cyn, can I talk to Prudy?" I asked giving her the nickname that Vera had made up for her.

"Um, I think she just left for your place, but I need to tell you, John's said I can have a little Christmas party this year and you and the rest of your family are invited. You have to wear red and green."

"Oh, OK then." I said giggling as the doorbell rang.

"Well you have to wear red and the boys have to wear green." Cynthia said. I heard Dhani rush to the door and I heard him yell happily at who it was. Prudence giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll let my mum know." I said, "Prudence just got here."

"Alright then, bye."

I hung up and met Prudence in the living room where Dhani had his arms wrapped around her as he whispered stupid things to her, making her giggled. I scrunched up my nose in disgust before I flopped on the couch.

"OMG!" Prudence said rushing out of Dhani's arms and over to me, "So did he kiss you!? Are you gonna get married and have tones of kids!?" My eyes got wide. Prudence was just as crazy as my mother.

"Um, we went on one date, Pru." I said giggling as Dhani pouted from where he'd been hugging Prudence.

"And he did kiss her." Dhani said with a sneer, "So me and Dad are gonna sneak into his house tonight and put nair in his shampoo." My eyes got wide and I shook my head.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Aw, but Eric will thinks it's awesome!" Dad said as he walked in with Vera on his back. That kid liked piggy back rides.

"I don't care! William will hate me forever if you do that!" I said worriedly. Dhani laughed.

"Relax, sis, we're only joking." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I slapped his chest before I walked out of the room to go and find mum about the Lennon's Christmas party.

Dhani's POV-

"Please don't make me go, Dad!" I begged as we all got ready to go. We had to go Christmas shopping and we had to get new party clothes for the Lennon's party.

"Hey if I have to go, then so do you, son." he mumbled pulling on his coat. I growled under my breath before Vera grabbed my hand and pulled mm e out the door.

"Dhani, aren't you excited!? We all get to dress up and look pretty!" she giggled. I made a face at her and shook my head.

"No it just mean extra effort." I said, "I could just wear a green t shirt and a pair of jeans and no one would care I"m sure."

"I'd care!" Vera whined, "C'mon Dhani, please be happy? I get my first Party dress today! NOt just a little sundress like I get on my birthday either, Dhani, it's a real party dress with ribbons and bows and everything!" I laughed at her and I picked her up as I helped her into the car.

"Alright, Vera," I sighed, "I'm happy for you." She giggled and then we all piled into the car after her. We drove all the way to the mall and then the boredom began.

"Alright lets get the dresses and suits first and then we'll get the christmas presents." Mum said. I sighed and rolled my eyes until Dad handed me a wad of money.

"That's extra for your mum's present and for Prudence if you want to get her something." he mumbled while the girls weren't paying attention. I grinned and nodded before I shoved the money in my pocket.

Mum then suddenly led us into this big store with fancy dresses and suits and ties.

"Alright, um, Teddy we'll go get the ties and you girls get your dresses..." he mumbled before dragging me off to the men's department.

We both found a green tie and I found a green vest to match it. I had slacks at home I just needed a nice shirt. I picked one up and turned to dad who seemed to be waiting on me.

"OK that was easy." he mumbled, "C'mon, lets go find your mum." We walked over the to girls' department and we found all the girls at the dressing rooms.

Lily was coming out of the dressing room in a red party dress with red and white polka dots on it. The straps were tied at her shoulders and it looked like someone sewed two tablecloths together.

"That's pretty, Wily." Dad said sitting down. He looked like he could care less. Lily smiled at him.

"Yeah I like this one. I think I'll get it." Mum came out of the dressing room in a red dress that was very pretty too, it was white with red flowers along the bottom hem and a red sash around the middle. Dad really seemed to like it a lot.

"You're getting that one?" he asked hopefully. Mum giggled and nodded.

"Yes I like it." she said before Vera ran out behind her.

"Look at my dress Daddy!" She giggled happily as she spun around in a circle. Her dress was a simple red dress with a little bit of silver around the collar and the waist and Vera looked very pretty in it.

"Very pretty Vera!" Dad said picked her up.

"Do you like it Daddy? I like it. I want it but Mummy says is cast too much." Vera scrunched her nose and George looked at the price tag. He blew the air out of his cheek and thought.

"Aw, who cares!" he said smiling at her. Vera was a tad spoiled. Vera giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy." she giggled. Mum rolled her eyes.

"OK on with the Christmas shopping!" Lily exclaimed as she came back out with her normal clothes on.

* * *

Later in the day we were getting ready to go to the Lennons' house for the party. Dad and I were ready, but the girls were taking forever to be ready to go. Vera was running around yelling about tights and her shoes and Mum was running around looking for a sweater and Lily was running around looking for her make up that Vera hid no doubt.

"Daddy can you help me?" Vera asked holding up her shoes. Dad smiled and pulled Vera into his lap before he helped her put her little black ballet flats on.

Suddenly MUm and Teddy were at the door.

"C'mon!" Mum hollered, "We're late!"

When we got to the Lennon's we were the last ones there. And as suspected all the girls were wearing red and all the boys were wearing green. I was looking at everyone who'd showed up.

The McCartneys were all spread out. Paul and Bailey were talking to John and Cynthia. Bailey was wearing a red strapless dress with a black pattern all over it. Joey was talking to Julian and Bridget in the corner near the warm fireplace. Joey was wearing a spaghetti strap dress with the bottom half in a laced flower pattern and she had on red high heels to match, making her taller than them mighty Julian. The Starkey were scattered about as well and they looked nice, but I was looking for Prudence. IN the process of looking I saw all the Clapton's. Pattie was wearing a dress that flooded out at the bottom and I didn't like it very much but what did anyone care what I thought? Layla looked very pretty as she talked with Parking quietly. Her dress was white with red flowers along the skirt and a rose at her hip. It was short sleeved and it went to her knees.

Finally I saw Prudence. She was walking out of the kitchen with a plate of food. Her dress was the prettiest in my opinion. It was clearly red, but it went to her knees in three layers and it had the straps around the back of her neck. She was wearing a pair of pink flats to match the little figured on her dress. Her hair was even put up nice a pretty. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hi Dhani," She sighed, "Don't you look spiffy!"

"Thanks," I said, trying to come up with some compliment for her, "You look...magnificent! No, gorgeous! No even better, you're the most beauti-"

"Dhani you don't have to!" She cut me off blushing. I shook my head and smiled.

"I mean it Pru!" I said stepping closet to her, "You're the prettiest girl here." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because I never wear dresses." she said rolling her eyes. I smiled and I kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Well than what do I have to do to see you in a dress more often?" I whispered. She gasped and blushed again.

"Um, I'm gonna um..." She trailed and hurried away. That was weird...


	14. Me: Yes we're going to a party

PARKIN

We pulled up in front of the Lennon's house, and saw the front door wide open.

"Ah, Parkin," John said clapping me on the back rather hard. I stumbled a bit. I heard a giggle. I turned towards where it came from, and saw Layla standing there. She looked lovely. She wore a white dress with red flowers embroidered, and a rose on her hip. She looked over at me, and came.

"Hi," I said looking at my feet. She bent over, and slammed her mouth into mine. She kissed me, and placed her arms loosely around my shoulders. I stood up straight, and held her up. We continued to kiss, until I got a tap on the shoulder. Someone cleared their throat, and pushed our foreheads apart. It was Mr. Clapton.

"Having fun?" He asked like he was just a random guy, not like I was snogging his only daughter.

"Um," I coughed nervously, "A bit," I answered, he smiled at my answer and walked away, but kept glancing over at us, "Is he gonna do that all night?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably," she answered. I frowned slightly, "If I ask him to buzz of, he will," she said standing in front of me. She got on her tippy-toes, and kissed me. It was short, but whole hearted.

"I'm gonna get some punch," I said. I walked over to the punch bowl, and grabbed a cup.

"Parkin, right?" Mr. Clapton asked. I nodded, "Come with me." He said. I followed him outside , and watched him pull out a cigarette.

"Excuse me, why do you need me out here?" I asked. He smiled.

"I want to tell you something. Say, you are Ringo's son, right?" I nodded, "Well, Parkin, I trust you. You come from two honest people, you're quiet, independent. I'm sure Layla likes you quite a bit,," he said, I was feeling quite good about myself, "But," my thought stopped, "Could you keep the snogging to a minimum? At least while Pattie and I are around?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure, I suppose," I said, "I think it was overdoing it a bit in there." I said, "Besides, I'm not even sure why she kissed me like she did," I admitted.

"I even know why! Cause there was Mistletoe up there above your heads!" He said, "Not to observant," he mumbled. I chuckled. I walked back in the house, it was rather cold outside. Layla ran up to me with everyone in tow.

"What?" I asked. They all stared at me. Dhani walked forward with my notebook in his hand. It was open to the song I had written. I had the notes scribbled down along side it.

"This is genius! I just think the "Layla" part needs to change!" Julian said.

"I couldn't quite read your writing, could you demonstrate it for us?" Dhani asked, "Julian has a guitar upstairs!" He said. I got awkward. I began stuttering.

"I don't know," I said walking off to the room with Michael, and Jillian (The girl from Tasha's Tasty Tarts)

"Hey Parkin!" Jillian said. She smiled, "Hey look! It's the others!" She waved them over. I groaned, and rubbed my eyes with my fingers.

"Hi, you seem to have some influence with Parkin. Can you get him to perform his song?" Bridget asked. Prudence, and Wily were trying to get them to stop but they had me ears for them at that moment. They pulled me of to the side, and sighed.

"Parkin, they won't leave you alone until you do, it sounds cool from what we heard! Will you please?" Wily asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't done yet!" I said, "I tried to tell them, but did they listen? NO NO NO NO NO! They HAVE to push me til I snap into 800 million TINY little pieces!" I whispered. They looked at me. I realized I had never really blown up at them like that. Even though I was quiet, I could pack a punch.

"Parkin! You have to tell the others they tend to bend you til you break!" Prudence said. She put her hand on my shoulder, "It's that, or they'll keep pressing on about the subject!" She said. She was right. I walked up to them, and cleared my throat.

"You guys, it's not finished. I can't do it... that and I can't sing." I admitted.

"Parkin, I hear you singing all the time!" Bridget said.

"Then you should know just how bad it is!" I said. They all looked at me. It was really awkward, "FINE!" I yelled. They all cheered. We sat on the steps.

"Does it have to be out in the open?" I asked. Julian scoffed.

"Yeah, My room is a mess, Pru isn't allowed to have boys in her room, mum and dad, you don't want to go in there! The only other place is the bathroom!" He said.

"Fine with me!" I said.

"Ah, where we first met!" Layla sighed taking my hand, and walking along side me. We all got in the bathroom. Sorta cramped, but better than out in the open. I put my notebook on my lap, and played.

What will you do when you get lonely  
No one is waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long  
You know it's just your foolish pride

Dun Du, you got me on my knees  
Dun Du, I'm begging darlin' please  
Dun Du, darling won't you ease my worried mind?

Tried to give you consolation  
Your old man let you down  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you  
You turned my whole world upside down

Dun Du, you got me on my knees  
Dun Du, I'm begging darlin' please  
Dun Du, darling won't you ease my worried mind?

Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane.  
Please don't say I'll never find a way  
And tell me all my love's in vain.

Dun Du, you got me on my knees  
Dun Du, I'm begging darlin' please  
Dun Du, darling won't you ease my worried mind?

I paused, and looked around.

"What?" I asked. They all stared.

"Dude, you HAVE to play that for our album!" Julian said, "How did you get that guitar sound? And your voice! MAN!" Julian yelled.

"Parkin," Dhani said, "I think you have a boyfriend!" He said. I rolled my eyes. I looked past the guys, and saw all the girls standing around. They were all "Aww!"-ing at me.

"What?" I asked as I walked by them.

"That song!" Bridget said. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back awkwardly. She pulled back, and smiled a bit at me. I smiled back. As she walked away Layla ran up, and wrapped her arms around me.

"That was so sweet Parkin!" She said, "You have a nice voice," She whispered, and kissed my face all over. While she did so, a teenage boy walked up to us.

"Aw, little sister givin love!" He said in a taunting voice. She looked over at him.

"Shut up Eric," She said. He didn't look like Her father, he was much too young. He had teddy boy hair, and blue eyes. ({Aaron Johnson fro Nowhere Boy}) He smiled a geekish smile, and walked away towards all the other Clapton boys. Layla took my hand, and showed me to meet them too. There was Thomas (18), William (17), Eric Jr. (16), Benjamin (14), Layla, and Todd (Who was playing with Vera) They were rather nice. They had to go home soon. We said good bye with maybe the longest kiss in kiss history. And they left.

"Guys, you are staying here." Julian said to us. We had no choice in the matter. This was gonna be fun.


	15. Natasha: For You Blue

**So hello! This is Tasha, so I'm writing this next bit. :) Hope you like it!**

**~ Tasha~**

Prudence's POV-

I hurried away from Dhani and I tried to hide my blush. This was insane. Why was Dhani teasing me like that? Did he know I liked him? Lily told me he liked me, but I don't believe her at all. He couldn't, not me. I've liked him for as long as I remembered and he never showed an interest. Now, he seemed to be making fun of me. He kissed me the other day, but that wasn't barely anything and Dad had ruined it when he came in. Now Dhani seemed to be frightened off. I sighed and leaned against the wall as my cheeks burned red. I stayed there for a while, not being noticed by anyone until the party was starting to die down. All us kids were spending the night here, all but the Claptons. Mum didn't know them well enough to have all those boys here all night. I invited Layla to stay though. I think she was going to until her parents decided it was time for them to leave.

Everyone said goodbye to the and I saw Parkin give Layla a goodbye kiss while across the room Lily was kissing William. I giggled and wished someone would kiss me like that. Joey also seemed very intrigued with Thomas and he kissed her cheek before he followed the rest of his family out. Suddenly Dhani walked up to me and smiled.

"Have you been here the whole time, Pru?" he asked smirking. I nodded and blushed uncontrollably. He was the only one who made me blush so much and it was incredibly embarrassing.

"Yes I have." I said shyly.

"well I've been looking everywhere for you." he admitted timidly. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "I just, I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier."

"You didn't embarrass me Dhani," I laughed, "You never embarrass me. I embarrass myself." He giggled and took my hand in his suddenly.

"Well I was just, you've never ran off like that before and I thought maybe I'd said something." he said nervously, I shook my head and Lily walked up with a smirk.

"What?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. She giggled and covered her mouth.

"What?" Dhani repeated. Lily pointed up above our heads and Dhani and I looked up. I instantly turned a new shade of red and Dhani giggled. There it was. Mistletoe. I knew my mum hung it up there, and I knew I told myself not to go near it, but I seemed to forget about it until now.

"You have to ki-iss!" Lily sang as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Go on! Do it!" Dhani looked at me and shrugged. I shrugged back, trying to hide how nervous I was. Dhani put his hand on my shoulder and I was about to change my mind and run before Lily had a chance to make anything happen, but Dhani was kissing me before I could move. He was a rather nice kisser, but I was too scared out of my mind to do anything back. I did however have a tight grip on his shirt. When he pulled back, my heart was racing and I was totally breathless. Dhani's cheeks were bright and I was genuinely surprised mine weren't. Lily clapped and then she ruffled Dhani's hair before she walked away happily. Dhani took my hand and pulled me out from under the mistletoe and then he pulled me up quite suddenly so he could kiss me again. My head was spinning and I was totally dazed. Dhani pulled away and he brushed my hair off my face. It was falling down, but I couldn't really care less right then.

"Um, Dhani, I-"

"Please don't." He whispered pressing some more kisses to my lips, "let me enjoy this before you say that." I was confused, but hey, I was getting kissed by him finally, so I just let him do it. I started kissing back after a few of them and I was becoming immensely woozy. I most likely would have fallen down if he wasn't holding me so tight.

We were separated suddenly and I felt my cheeks get hot when I saw my dad glaring at me and Dhani.

"Go," he demanded towards Dhani. He nodded quickly and he rushed away. I huffed and looked at my father.

"Why'd you have to do that?" I demanded as he glared down at me.

"You were kissing right in the middle of everything!" He complained. I scowled and walked off. I wanted to find Dhani again. I like him and I needed to tell him. I kept getting stopped though.

"Oh Prudence you look so pretty!" Vera said smiling, "Your Mother told me you don't dress up often."

"Never," I said shaking my head, "I'd much rather wear jeans and a t shirt over a dress." I made a face. I hated dresses a lot.

"How come?" Vera asked. "I like dresses!" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"They're really uncomfortable," I said quickly, "Um I have to go and find-"

I was called into the kitchen and I was told to take the extra blankets to the living room, so I did, except I ran smack into Dhani.

"Prudence, will you go out with me?" Dhani said quickly. He blushed almost instantly and I only stared at him, "You don't have to, Pru I was just, um, I really like you and um...I keep trying to show you, but...uh-"

"Sure I'll go out with you Dhani!" I giggled, "And I like you too." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek before I walked off with the blankets to put them on the couch. I couldn't stop smiling as I sat down on the couch. Parkin was sitting there and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head and I giggled and buried my face in my hands. This was too much!

Later, after everyone was settled down and in bed, all us kids were all in my room talking. I was under the covers sitting up against the head board to my bed. Dhani was next to me, holding my hand somewhat inconspicuously. Lily was lying o her stomach at the end of the bed and Bridget was sitting on top of her. Parkin and Michael were on the floor stretched out and Julian was lying across the muddled of the bed with Bridget's feet on his stomach and Dhani's legs stretched over his shins.

"I think we should all do something stupid." Parkin said suddenly.

Lily scoffed, "Stupid things are the thing you avoid doing, Park." She said rolling her eyes.

"But their also the most fun, Willy." Julian said smirking.

"What is this stupid thing you speak of?" Dhani asked curiously. I looked over at him worriedly and he winked at me as Parkin spoke.

"I dunno!" He said, "I'm not one to usually do stupid things." We all turned our attention to Julian who rolled his eyes.

"Oh thanks a lot, now at least I know what you all think of me." He said sitting, "but I do have something. Lily and Prudence are gonna say no, but I'm gonna say it anyway."

Dhani raised his eyebrows and we all waited for Julian to give his suggestion. Dhani finally gestured for him to go on.

"We should all get a tattoo." He said smirking. As he predicted Lily said no and she looked at me like I was supposed to come in and agree, but Julian was looking at me like he was daring me to agree with Lily. I didn't want a tattoo, but Julian always made fun of me because I was always following the rules.

"Pru?" Dhani said giving my hand a squeeze.

"OK, let's do it." I said nodding, trying hide my nervousness. Dhani cocked an eyebrow at me in surprise and Julian hopped up and took Bridget's hand.

"Lets go then, "C'mon then!" So we all followed Julian outside to Dad's car. Julian some how got the key from him. We drove to a little tattoo parlor and he sat me down in the chair.

"You get to go first." he said smirking. I was scared out of my mind, but I gave him a cheeky smile and I nodded at him.

"What am I gonna get though?" I asked. Julian smirked and waved it off.

"Don't worry, I'll choose." He said. That only made me worry more, "and I'm choosing where it goes too."

I didn't get a chance to protest because the tattoo artist, who's name Julian said was Frank, sat down and greeted us.

"What're you getting then?" He asked. Julian whispered in his ear and Frank nodded before he got everything ready. I was shaking in my seat and Dhani put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to, Prudence." He whispered in my ear. I nodded quickly and I closed my eyes.

"Yes I do. Julian will never let me get over it." I whispered back. Dhani sighed and nodded before he kissed my cheek and sat down. I held tight to his hand though. He could see how scared I was. He always could.

I heard the buzz to my left and I squeezed my eyes shut. Frank grabbed my hand and he started working on the spot of skin under my thumb. I squeaked at the pain and I felt tears rising up in my eyes. I held them closed the entire time and I knew tears escaped down my cheeks because Dhani kept wiping them off my face.

Finally, I was finished and I looked over at my maimed hand. I was worried Julian had chosen something terribly morbid or stupid, but it wasn't. It was actually pretty. It was curly and intertwining letters. I looked at it and saw it said PL on it. I grinned and got up. Julian raised his eyebrows at me, but I ignored him. Bridget plopped down and Julian told Frank what to do and where and she got a stars that swirled around and up her thumb from the same place as mine on her hand. She seemed to like it as she got up. I smirked and shoved Dhani into the seat. He liked surprised at me before he shook his head.

"Um, no, my father would have a coronary." He said getting up. Joey gladly sat down and smiled. Julian rolled his eyes and he told Frank what to do. She got a measure of music notes on the inside of her wrist. Parkin was next and with much protest he ended up with a wavy ring around the top of his pinky on his right hand. Michael didn't get one because he couldn't get any tattoos at the posh school he was going to currently. Last was Lily. She protested immensely, but Julian held her down in the seat. She was clearly very unhappy with him. When she was free again she had a dark red heart with a gold crown over it on her right hand where Bridget and I got ours. She looked at it and scowled.

"I'm going to get into so much trouble!" She said angrily.

"Relax, Lily!" Dhani laughed, "Just don't let mum and dad see it! Anyway, it's getting late " we all agreed and went and got back in th car. I didn't notice how bad my hand hurt until Dhani's thumb ended up rubbing over it. I yelped and jerked my hand away from him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Once we got back home, I went to my room and shut the door. We were all fending for ourselves when it came to sleeping arrangements and I didn't want to cry in front of Dhani or Julian. My hand hurt too much to hold it in.

I would have been fine if Dhani hadn't come in and cuddled up to me on my bed.

"You OK?" He asked as I nuzzled into his chest. I sniffled and I looked at my hand. It was all red and puffy around the tattoo.

"It stings." I said with a grimace. Dhani put his arms around me and he kissed my forehead.

"You didn't have to get it, love." He giggled. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes.

"Are you gonna sleep in here?" I asked sleepily. Dhani shrugged and I held onto him, "Please?"

"Alright, but it's on you if I get into trouble." He said. I giggled and we went to sleep.

In the morning I woke up to my bedroom door shutting. I sat up a bit and saw there was an envelope on my night stand. I picked it up and raised my eyebrows. A letter from New York. Could it be?

I opened it and read it quickly and I couldn't help it when I squealed. Dhani woke up and looked rather alarmed. I smiled at him and I threw myself at him. He hugged me but he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Pru?" He asked frowning at me. I smiled at him and handed him the letter.

"Read it read it!"

"Prudence Lennon- we are glad to inform you that you have been excepted in the NYC Academy of Special Arts and Education. We will send a package with information on scholarships and tuition soon. Thank you, Anita Braden." Dhani read it again this time to himself and I giggled happily, "Prudence this is...this is amazing! You get to go to New York!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. Dhani wrapped me in a tight hug and he kissed me quickly before her grinned proudly at me. My heart sank suddenly. If I went to New York then I'd be leaving Dhani behind. I finally got a date with him and I wasn't gonna get to go on it. Great.


	16. Me: Misery

BRIDGET

I loved my tattoo. It was wonderful. The only thing was how painful it was. I sat down on the couch in Julian's room.

"My stupid brother. Stupid you," I said to Julian, "My hand is killing me," I said. Julian sighed. He took my recently tattooed hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed every little starr, and smiled.

"Better?" He asked. I frowned.

"No," I said, "It still hurts." I said frowning. He pulled me up, and kissed my lips. I sighed.

"Better?" He asked again. I shook my head again, "What could possibly be wrong now?" He asked.

"My dad is gonna kill you." I said. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed again, and lay back on the couch. Julian kissed me one more time, and then got into his bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up, and felt someone holding my hand. I was still on the couch, and no one was there, then I realized, Julian was on the floor, with his hand up he was holding my hand. He was snoring lightly with his mouth open. Looked at him, and noticed how uncomfortably positioned he was. I let go for his hand, and nudged him a bit. He jumped awake.

"What?!" He asked. He sat up, and leaned against the couch.

He frowned, "I'm cold," he whined. I rolled my eyes at him, and watched him let his head fall back on the couch. His mouth opened again, and he was snoring. I sighed, and kissed his open mouth. Immediately he kissed back, I don't know if it was cause I was kissing him the way I was, or cause he couldn't breathe. I didn't care. He pulled me into his lap, and we continued to kiss. We continued to kiss til we heard someone clear their throat.

"Bridget," Dad asked, "If you can hear me we are leaving," I just ignored him. This was the most kissing I had gotten out of Julian. I got really into the kiss. I placed my right hand on Julian's face.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Dad yelled, "IS THAT A TATTOO!?" He asked. He ripped me off Julian, and dragged me out the door before I knew what was happening. He pushed me in the car, and we drove home.

"Well, is there anything we can do about it?" I heard Mom as dad paced the living room.

"I don't think so," he said, "We could ground them."

"Yeah, but we can't remove them?" She asked, "I just don't see why they would do this! We raised them right! Right?" Mom asked. She was kinda emotional.

"No, that would be more painful that the original tattoo." Dad said, he turned to us, "Bridget! Why? You have such nice hands! And Parkin, what have you done!? I expected something like this from Bridget, but not from you? NO!" He said. He huffed, "Go upstairs, and get changed." He said. He shooed us away, and sat on the couch. "What do you think the others are suffering?" Parkin asked. I shrugged.

JULIAN Bridget was pulled out of the room, and I was very suddenly alone. I sat around, and looked at the window. I pulled the curtains back. I immediately closed them again due to the brightness. I blinked a few time and let my eyes adjust. I sat on my bed, and sniffed. I hears yelling. And it wasn't the usual "Dad spent too much money on cigarettes." It wasn't even Mum yelling.

"PRUDENCE!" Dad sounded distressed. I walked in the room, and saw her on the couch, and Dad yelling at her.

"Um," I mumbled.

"You." He said, he pointed to the spot on the couch next to Pru. I sat down. Dad yelled, and yelled. His face even turned red. I wasn't so scared of him, I we used to being yelled at. Prudence on the other hand was the only Lennon girl, and the youngest, so she was pampered! She wasn't ever really scolded either. Now Dad was blowing up on her. She was nearly in tears. I kind of pityed her.

Dad got to the end of his rant, and sighed. "Can I see it?" He asked. She put her hand up to him. He looked at him, and ran his thumb across it. She winced.

"Does it hurt?" Dad asked, "Well good," he said after she nodded, "The pain will go away as soon as your grounding is over," he said.

JOEY

"Good Morning, Dad," I said looking around the kitchen for food.

"Hi, Joey," He said, "You'll never guess what Michael told me!" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked. I sat down at the table next to him, and picked up my toast.

"He said something about you, and a marking on your wrist," I subconsciously covered my wrist with my hand, "He said it was a tattoo, and that I'd like it," he said taking a bite of my toast. I scoffed at him. We sat there in silence for a moment or two, "Well," He said.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what" I asked.

"The Tattoo," he mentioned. I sighed. I pulled my wrist from my lap, and put it face up on the table.

"It's my favorite Chord Progression!" I said. He smiled.

"Cool," I sighed, and put my plate in the sink, "You know this means you're grounded, right?" He asked as I walked out of the room. I groaned.


	17. Natasha: Santa looked a lot like Daddy

Lily's POV-  
"Mum! I can't help it now!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Clearly!" Mum yelled back at me. We'd gotten all the way home before my mother noticed my tattoo.  
"Julian made me!" I insisted loudly.  
"He didn't make Dhani!"  
"That's because..." I stammered for an answer, "Because..."  
"What's all the yelling?" Dad asked with a slight frown as he entered the kitchen (which is where we were) and I hid my hand under my sleeve.  
"You're daughter," Mum said poimting at me, "Got herself marked up!" Dad frowned more and looked at me for information.  
"Marked up?" He asked in confusion.  
"A tattoo, George! She got a tattoo!" Mum said looking completely outraged. Dad looked suddenly very disappointed.  
"You got a what?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Dhani suddenly walked in and we all looked at him, "You didn't get one did you?" Dhani looked between me and Dad before he shook his head.  
"Nope, didn't get one..." He said mopily before he left the kitchen after he grabbed a banana and a cup of water.  
"Let me see it," he said holding out his hand like I could take off the painful tattoo and hand it to him. I held out my arm palm up and he turned my hand over to see it, "cute." he mentioned in that disappointed tone. I almost wish he would yell at me like Mum does.  
"Julian made me!" I insisted again, "He made all of us!"  
"He didn't make Dhani!" Mum exclaimed again. I huffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Who else got one then?" Dad asked, still not yelling.  
"Me, Pru, Parkin, Bridget, and Joey." I said, wanting to cry. Dad only nodded and looked at me with his disappoited expression.  
"I expected more from you, Lily." he said seriously, "I'm more disappointed in you than I ever have been before." without another word he left and I sat down and covered my face.  
"You better be glad you aren't grounded." Mum mumbled from washing the dishes.  
"I'd rather be grounded than have him say that to me." I said near tears. I got up from the table and I went up to my room. I sat on my bed and Dhani walked in, still moping.  
"What wrong with you?" I asked rolling my eyes, "Dad isn't disappointed in you."  
"Prudence got accepted into that academy in New York City." he said plopping down next to me. I made a face and he sighed.  
"But that's good, right? She's wanted to go since she was a kid." I said. Dhani nodded and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"Yes, it's great, but I finally asked her out!" He moaned, "And she's leaving in January!"  
"That's like a month from now, Dhani." I said rolling my eyes, "You can still go out with her."  
"Yeah but then she's leaving and I won't have her anymore." he got up and moped out of the room.  
"That's fine!" I called after him, "I'll just sit here and suffer by myself! I'll figure out how to live witht he fact that Daddy is disappointed beyond belief in me!"  
"He's dissapointed in me all the time, Wil!" Dhani called back.  
"But not me!" I hollered before I slammed my door shut.  
George's POV-  
I walked back into the kitchen a few mintues later and saw only Teddy in there.  
"You didn't puish her." she said with a look of distaste.  
"Trust me this is so much worse." I said with a sigh.  
"She looked pretty torn up." Teddy said leaning back against the counter as Vera suddenly ran into the room.  
"Daddy, we didn't get to eat ice cream last night!" she exclaimed. I picked her up and kissed her cheeks.  
"You're right, little Vera, but you were wearing a pretty dress and we couldn't get anything on it!" I told her getting the tub of ice cream out of the freezer. I put some in and bowl and pulled myself up onto the counter with Vera in my lap. We ate ice cream while Teddy put the tub back in the freezer.  
Dhani came in and sighed sadly.  
"What's with you?" Vera asked giggling at him. He ruffled her hair and he got himself some ice cream. Teddy rolled her eyes and put it back away.  
"His little girlfriend is leaving soon." I said teasingly. Dhani scowled at me and I laughed, "Aw, she'll be back! It's not like she's staying forever, son."  
"Still! I finally got a date with her and now she's leaving!" He said. He was clearly very unhappy. I was gonna comment when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I asked picking it up, how it got in the kitchen I'll never know.  
"Uh, Hi. Can I speak to Lily?" a boy asked.  
"Who's this?" I asked making a face.  
"This is WIlliam, um William Clapton." he said. I nodded and took the phone from my ear.  
"WILY!" I yelled loudly. Vera scrunched up her nose and covered her ears, "So sorry, Vera." I kissed her cheek as Lily walked in, looking like a sad lost puppy dog.  
"Yes?" She asked timidly.  
"Phone." I said simply. She took it and sighed.  
"Hello?" she asked glancing at me. There was a pause and she sighed, "I don't know William, I'm kind of in trouble."  
"No you're not, Lily you can go if you like." I said, just seeing how far I could go with this. She sighed and tld WIlliam she could go where ever it was and then hung up.  
"Well that was weird." I mumbled as she left.  
Vera's POV-  
So, it's like the day before Christmas! And I know what I'm getting! Well not really, but my daddy always gets me what I want and I asked for a pony like Bridget got when she was little. Mummy didn't seem to like the idea, but I knew Daddy would get it for me. I also asked Santa Clause for a pony, so I have a pretty good chance.  
"C'mon Vera," Mummy said picking me up, "Time for bed."  
"Wait I wanna wait for Santa Clause!" I hollered.  
"Well it's time for bed now!" Mummy insisted putting me in bed. She covered me up and I sighed.  
"But what if Santa never got my letter! Then he won't know that I want a pony for Christmas!" I exclaimed. Mummy rolled her eyes.  
"I think everyone knows you want a pony, love." she sighed, "Now, go to sleep."  
"Dhani and Lily don't have to go to sleep." Grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Dhani and Lily are out with William and Prudence until later tonight." Mummy said kissing my forehead.  
"Where's Daddy? He never kissed me goodnight and we didn't get to eat peppermint ice cream with the chocolate syrup!" I complained.  
"You can do that tomorrow, Vera," She said sounding annoyed as she tucked me in. I huffed and turned over into my side away from her.  
"Fine." I grumbled. Mummy kissed the side of my head before she shut off the light and left my room, leaving the door open. "I'll show her! I just sneak downstars to see Santa when he comes." I whispered.  
Teddy's POV-  
I was setting up the last mintue presents and things when someone rang the door bell. I frowned and figured one of the kida forgot thier key. I opened the door expecting to see Lily or Dhani, instead I found George dressed up like Santa Clause.  
"Why?" I asked as he walked inside.  
"It's for Vera!" he said giggling, "Where is she?"  
"She's in bed George!" I laughed. I sat on the couch and he plopped next to me. He put his arm around me and he kissed my cheek.  
"Well then I guess I'm all dressed up for you." He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed before I let him kiss me.  
Vera's POV-  
I crept down the hall and I peaked around the corner to the living room. I covered my mouth as a gasp escaped. Santa was on the couch! Santa as in Clause was sitting on my living room couch! Mummy was sitting next to him and he had his arm around her. I frowned slightly as they ate cookies together.  
Why was my mummy eating cookies with Santa Clause? And then! He kissed her cheek! Daddy only kissed Mummy's cheek! My eyes got wide as she giggled and kissed his lips. What was going on here!?  
"Are you sure Vera can't come down for a few minutes?" Santa asked. My eyes got even wider and I covered my mouth.  
"Nope! I get Santa all to myself!" Mummy said playfully. She kissed him again and he tackled. Santa Clause was really thin...Mummy pushed him off her and she got up. She ran around the couch giggling. Santa ran after her and he grabbed her around the waist. He looked a lot like y Daddy, but he had the beard and the hat and stuff. I wanted to cry! This wasn't at all what I expected from Santa! He was supposed to bring me a pony, not kiss my Mummy!  
"Well now, I'm going to check on Vera and then I'm going to bed," Mummy said shoving Santa away after he snogged her real good, "Go and change! Or there won't be any cuddling from me." Santa giggled and Mummy walked toward me. I quickly ran into my room and got into bed. I pretended ot be asleep when she poked her head in and then left again.  
"Great..." I sighed, "Mummy's in love with Santa."  
The next morning I woke up early and I ran into Mummy and Daddy's room. Daddy was curled up with Mummy and I climbed up and got between them. I decided to be mad at Mummy. I kicked her away from Daddy and she moaned and clutched her hip.  
"What was that for?" She asked sitting up. She frowned at me and I cuddled up to Daddy without ansering her. Daddy woke up and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheeks and I giggled at him.  
"Happy Crimble." he said playfully. He knew that annoyed me.  
"It's Christmas, Daddy," I huffed. He laughed and Mummy left the room to go make brekkie. Daddy picked me up and carried me to the kitchen where Lily and Dhani were already down stairs.  
"Merry Christmas!" Lily and Dhani said, producing breakfast. I cheered and I sat down in my seat to eat.  
After Breakfast we went to open presents and I was a bit disappointed I didn't get a pony...Santa was here and he didn't leave me a pony.  
I sighed and Dhani frowned.  
"What?" he asked pulling me into his lap.  
"I didn't get a pony." I sighed. Dhani laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Did you really think you'd get one, Vera?" Lily asked. I shrugged and sighed. Daddy ruffled my hair and kissed Mummy on the lips because she was standing under the mistletoe. I scowled and Mummy frowned.  
"What did I do that was do terrible?" She asked with a sigh.  
"You know what you did!" I said angrilly. Daddy's eyes got wide and he crouched down in front of me.  
"Well I don't," he said sweetly, "Tell me."  
"Daddy!" I said quickly, "I saw Mummy kissing someone else!" Daddy quickly turned around to Mummy and he glared.  
"You did what?" he asked. Mummy shook her head quickly.  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did! Last night!" I said getting up.  
"Who was it, Vera?" Dhani asked.  
"Not helping, Dhani!" Mummy said with a scowl.  
"It was Chris!" I said. Daddy cocked an eyebrow at Mummy and she shook her head.  
"Who is Chris!?" He hollered.  
"Chris Kringle." I whispered. George whipped around and frowned before he suddenly started dying laughing. "What? Why are you laughing!?"  
"That was me Vera!" Daddy said giggling still. I glared at him and he stopped laughing.  
"You impersonated Santa Clause!?" I yelled, "You don't get any presents!" I yelled at him. He laughed and picked me up.  
"No, I didn't!" He insisted, "Santa asked me to dress up like him so he didn't get mobbed on the streets. His sleigh broke down last night and he asked for my help." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Really?" I asked, trying to sound hurt. Daddy nodded sincerely and I sighed.  
"Can I have presents now?" He asked. I nodded and sat down on the floor.  
"Can we eat ice cream?" I asked suddenly. Daddy laughed and sat next to me before he promised we'd eat ice cream later.


	18. Me:The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**A/N They moved already. I just forgot to put it in! So, they live next to the Claptons, and across the street from the Lennon's! :^{D**

**Parkin **

"Richie," Mum asked dad, "When do you want to send the kids to bed?" She asked. Dad shrugged. I smiled.

"I'm going to bed now!" I said. I stood from my chair, and was about to walk to the door when Mum frowned.

"No, you are gonna stay up with the rest of us." Mum said. I was pushed back into my seat.

"You are the only kid I have ever heard of that wants to go to bed on Christmas Eve!" Bridget said. I scrunched up my nose at her, and she did the same back. I went back to fiddling with the ribbon I had in my hand. I kept tying it to my finger, and to itself. I continued til the glitter was gone, and it was just a red ribbon.

"Look at the mess you made!" Mum shouted. I looked at my hands, and barely saw them. They were covered in silver glitter. I snickered.

"Go clean up your hands!" Mum yelled. I walked to where I thought the bathroom was. I paused.

"MUM!" I called, "Where's the bathroom?!" I asked. She sighed, and walked into the hall I was in.

"Just over there!" She said. I smiled, and thanked her. I walked in the bathroom, and rinsed off my hand. The glitter nearly clogged up the sink. I walked back out of the room, and found Mum, and Dad had sent Bridget to bed. I looked around the corner. Some how I was able to do that every year. I was always out of bed, and watching Mum, and Dad set out the presents.

"Parkin, you really think we didn't know you were there every year since you were 5." Dad said.

"I'm not here!" I said acting like a child wasn't really something I would usually do, but it was Christmas Eve, it was a time to be a child.

"Oh, then why is it that I hear his voice?" Mum asked. I laughed.

"Is it? It isn't meant to! I am... Jose!" I blurted.

"Well, "Jose" Or whoever you are, You should be in bed!" Dad mumbled. I laughed a bit, and went to my room on the second floor. I had to go down my own little hall to get to my room. It was rather dark. It was almost scary. I wasn't afraid of the dark though... was I? I shrugged it off as well as I could, and went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

"PARKIN! PARKIN! PARKIN!" Bridget yelled running in the room, she jumped on my bed, and yelled... a lot.

"What?" I asked covering my head.

"YOU HAVE TO GO DOWN STAIRS!" She yelled. There was this rule we couldn't go down stairs without everybody awake.

"Are Mum, and Dad awake?" I asked. She shook her head in disappointment, "Well, you know that means we can't go yet," This is what we go through every Christmas morning. Mum suddenly appeared in my doorway.

"PARKIN! PARKIN! PARKIN!" Mum yelled, "Lets go downstairs!" She yelled. She would've jumped on my bed too, but her stomach was too big. So, she ran down the stairs before Bridget, and I could blink. Bridget shrugged, and walked down the stairs. I walked after her, and sat in my chair in the livingroom. mum had made the chocolate chip waffles like she did every year for lunch. I saw under our tree covered in random shaped gifts. All sizes, and I found about 6 for me. 3 from Mum, Dad, and Bridget, and 3 from "Santa" From Bridget I got the very first Flaming Pie Album. And I was on it. I was listed under the song "Layla" I had never heard of the song.

"What is "Layla"?" I asked. Bridget only laughed.

"Funny joke!" She said as she popped some M&M's in her mouth. I shrugged it off, and went into my room, and put the song on. It was my "Dun-Du" Song, apparently I had said Layla instead of Dun-Du! That must've been why everyone freaked out on me when I finished. I smiled, and went over to my haul. I had gotten several bags of candy, and a pea coat. It was black, and really warm. {{It looked a lot like Sherlock's Coat}}

I was not looking forward to the beginning of January though. We started school back, and Prudence was not gonna be there. There was gonna be a hole in the line of lockers at school. We were all kinda upset about the gap in the line. But she was going to this big school in New York, and she was gonna live out her dream! She was gonna be an actress! Still I couldn't get myself out of that state of mind. We were all losing a bit of ourselves, and they are gonna want me to fill in for her. A song came on from the album. It was Michael. He was singing a song the album cover said was called "Little Wonders" {{Rob Thomas}}

"Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulders, don't you know, the hardest part is over," Michael sang. The song fit the moment so well, it was kinda weird. I moved on though. I walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. Since the stairs are in the Kitchen. I sat at the table with Mum, Dad, and Bridget. Mum smiled, and we all began practically devouring our waffles. Later we were invited over to the Lennon's home, and were instructed to bring our gifts for the people's name we drew a month earlier. I had drawn Joey, I got her a pair of gloves. I dont know why...I just did.

"Everyone! Time to swap presents!" Cynthia said to us kids. we all pulled out our gifts, and handed them to each other. It turns out, Vera drew my name.

"Parkin, I got you this," She said. She handed me a poorly wrapped Teddy Bear. I looked at it, and smiled.

"Wow, Vera, you are so sweet!" I said. I pulled her into my lap, and began opening it.

"His name is Iggy," She said.

"Iggy?!" I asked, She nodded, "Ok, Thank you Vera!" I said. I gave her a hug, and watched her skip off. Iggy had soft brown fir. He was kinda big, but not life size. It was all around cute. I kept it in my lap, and watched the festivities unwined. Everyone eventually went home, along with us, and Iggy. The day was rather boring after that.


	19. Natasha: Christmas Time (Is Here Again)

AnyRoad-Christmas Time (Is Here Again)

Lily's POV-

"Wily, grab that will ya?" Dad asked gesturing t some of the presents in the car. I nodded and grabbed the few I could carry while Vera made sure to carefully carry Parkin's present inside the Lennon's house. I reached to grab a little wrapped up box, but Dhani snatched it up and shook his head.

"I'll carry that one." He said before he picked up a couple more. That made all of them. We only had one from each of us, so it wasn't more than five.  
We went inside the Lennon's house and put our presents down. I saw Parkin talking to Prudence and found I'd never realized they were rather close friends. Dhani rushed up to them and Prudence smiled at him as he put his arm around her. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Parkin!" Vera squealed. She'd been dying to give him her present. He sat down on the couch and she gave him Iggy the bear and he seemed to like it quite a lot. And so the gift giving began.  
Since Vera decided to go first, Parkin went next. He drew Joey, and she got a nice pair of gloves. She laughed and put them on.

"Oh my gosh they're so soft!" She said rubbing his cheek with her hand to show him. He laughed and roled his eyes.

"I know!" He said, "Now you go!"  
Joey sighed and picked up her present, "I got Julian." she said handing him his present. It was a weird shape and Julian frowned as he opened it. It was a yellow umbrella white a duck handle. He frowned even more.

"Yes! I've always wanted one of these!" He exclaimed. We all laughed and Joey held her head up proudly, "OK, my turn. I got Bridget." He handed her a badly wrapped box. She opened it and smiled.

"Aw thanks, Jules!" She giggled pulling out a charm bracelet. She put it on and he kissed her cheek. "I got Dhani!"  
She handed him a little bag with a puppy dog on it. He pulled out two socks...of different colors.

"Thanks Bridget..." He said looking at them with a funny frown. I laughed at him and he suddenly got up and picked his gift up off the coffee table. He squeezed himself between John and Prudence and he handed her the girf.

"I got Prudy!" He said kissing her cheek stupidly. She laughed and opened it quickly. She pulled out a rather pretty locket. She smiled and opened it up. She giggled and showed it to CYnthia, who laughed loudly. It was a photo of all us kids smiling like idiots. Vera got uspet because she wasn't in the photo, but Dhani had to carefully explain it was before she was born. We were all really little in the photo anyway.

"Thanks Dhani!" Prudence said putting it around her neck, "I love it." She smiled at him and he smiled back before she looked at me.

"I got you, Wily." she said handing me a bag. I pulled out a piece of paper with a giant smiley face on it. I frowned and read the page out loud.

"Dear Lily, I will bring you something back from New York. Love Prudence." I said laughing, "Well thanks!" She laughed and Vera sighed.

"Does that mean you got me a present, Lily?" She asked from Parkin's lap. I nodded and handed her a big box. I had to punch holes in it, and Vera frowned as she opened it. I cute little kitty poked it's head out. Vera screamed at the top of her lungs and Dad's mouth dropped open.

"Another pet!? Really Lilly?" He asked as Vera took the kitty out of the box.

"What?" I asked shrugging, "It was cute."

"But we have like four fish!" He said.

"And a turtle." Mum added.

"And a hampster." Dhani added.

"And what ever happened to Kitty?" Joey asked.

"Kitty ran away." I said sadly, "I loved kitty."

"Maybe a little too much," Dad said rolling his eyes, "I'm not surprised it ran away between the torture you two put her through."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Well anyway, Vera liked her kitty and I was happy anyway.


End file.
